A Little Starfish Spencer
by Psych7706
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have been married for 6 months and Juliet wants a baby just as much as Shawn does. I don't own Psych or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

As Shawn walked through the door he noticed his beautiful wife of 6 months cooking dinner for them. "Hey babe. What are you cooking? It smells awesome." Shawn said. She turned to him and said, "Chicken parmesan." He gave her a quick peck on the lips then sat down on the couch. Juliet walked over to him and sat on his lap and thought about how she was going to tell Shawn she is pregnant with his kid. "Hey babe, I got some news for you." she said. Shawn turned to her and said, "What is it Jules?" "Well you Mr. Spencer are going to have a little Starfish Spencer running around the house." she said with a big smile on her face. Shawn looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss and said, "That is amazing babe." She got up and finished cooking dinner for her and her amazing husband. Shawn said with his mouth full, "Jules, this is amazing." She smiled and finished eating. After dinner they both sat on the couch and thought how cool it would be if they had a little Starfish Spencer running around the house. "Hey Jules, have you told anyone yet?" Shawn asked. She answered, "No, I was thinking one night this week we can have your dad over and Gus and Rachel with Max for dinner." He looked at her and said, "You are truly amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the dinner where Juliet and Shawn were going to tell their family and friends that Jules is pregnant. She decided to tell Vick and Lassie very soon but wanted this exciting moment just between them and family. The doorbell rings and Shawn yells, "I got it!" He opened the door to find his dad standing there. Henry looks at his son and says, "Hey son, aren't you going to invite me in?" Shawn stepped out of the way and let his dad in and then Gus and his clan showed up. Dinner was ready and Juliet called them to go fix their plates. Shawn glared at Juliet to tell her that he was ready to tell them the news. Shawn got up and went to stand by Juliet and said, "Jules and I have something to tell you guys." He looked down and Juliet and gave a small nod. Jules smiled back and said, "Well Shawn and I are going to have a baby." Gus and his clan was really happy for them. Shawn went to go talk to his dad. "Hey dad, what's wrong?" Shawn said. Henry looked at his son and said, "Are you ready for this, to be a father?" Shawn just stood there shocked thinking his dad would be proud of him just for once. Shawn snapped back, "Yes dad, I am ready to start a family with Jules. It has been my dream ever since I saw her at the diner. I thought you would be happy for me." Juliet heard what Shawn said and went out there to see what was the fighting was all about. Henry got up and left. Shawn just sat down on the chair outside and put his head in his hands. Juliet came outside and sat on his lap and said, "Hey, why don't you come back inside. I think Gus and Rachel are going to leave in a little bit." Shawn nodded his head and went back inside with Juliet to tell Gus and Rachel bye and thanks for stopping by. Juliet went to go sit by Shawn on the couch and watch TV. "Shawn, what did you and your dad fight about?" she asked. Shawn looked at her and smiled and told her everything that happened between him and his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

That next morning after Shawn and Juliet told their closest people in their lives that she was pregnant she woke up to find her husband looking on the computer for baby names. "Hey you, what are you doing?" Juliet asked. Shawn looked down at her and said, "Good morning beautiful. How are you doing?" She leaned up to kiss him and said, "I am wonderful. How are you?" Shawn answered with a kiss. Juliet smiled and said, "I take that as a yes." Shawn smiled and went back to his thing on his computer. Juliet said, "Shawn, I was thinking about scheduling our first doctor's appointment to check on the baby. Will you please go with me?" "Baby, you know I will do anything for you and little Starfish Spencer." Shawn said. Juliet got up and washed her face and made breakfast for her and Shawn. After breakfast Juliet hopped in the shower and then got dressed for work. "Hey Shawn!" Juliet yelled, "Meet me at the station at 3 for the doctor's appointment." "Ok babe! I am heading out to the Psych office." Shawn yelled back. Juliet came around the corner and grabbed Shawn around the waist and he turned around and gave Juliet a kiss goodbye. "Hey do you want me to give you a ride to the station?" Shawn asked. Juliet smiled and nodded. They got on his bike and he gave her an extra helmet to wear. They got there and Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and went inside. Shawn left and went straight to a car dealership. Shawn can't believe he is fixing to buy a SUV. He has had his bike for over 5 years. He got to the car dealership and picked out a green Honda CR-V. By the time 3 o'clock came around Shawn pulled up at the station and went inside to see his beautiful wife straightening her work area. Juliet went into the chief's office and told her that she was going to leave early today for a doctor's appointment. Shawn came up behind her and grabbed her hands and told her to close her eyes and guided her to the parking lot. She opened her eyes to see a brand new Honda CR-V. She turned to Shawn and said, "Shawn what in the heck is this?" Shawn answered, "I thought I needed a car because we will have a little one soon." "Shawn Henry Spencer you are truly the best husband ever." Juliet said.


	4. Chapter 4

So after Juliet was so shocked by Shawn getting a car they headed to the doctor. They got to the doctor's office and went inside. Shawn sat down while Juliet was busy signing all of these obnoxious forms. The nurse called Juliet's name for her exam and once they were done Juliet wanted Shawn in there to see the baby. Once Shawn entered the room he stood behind Juliet as the doctor turned on the sonogram machine and put that cold gel on Juliet's stomach. Juliet winced as the gel was put on her stomach. The doctor felt around for the baby and found the baby's heartbeat. Juliet looked up at Shawn with tears in her eyes and said, "That is our baby Shawn." Shawn's eyes filled with tears also. The doctor said that Juliet was 6 weeks pregnant. As they got done at the doctor's office Juliet needed to stop by the station and pick up something from her desk. Once she was done with that Juliet asked, "When are we going to tell Chief and Lassiter?" Shawn looked at her and said, "How about tomorrow when I drop you off I can come in with you and we will tell them." Juliet clapped her hands and said, "YAY!" When they got home Juliet wanted some pickles and cheese. Shawn sat next to her and watched TV for a little bit before taking a nap. Juliet woke Shawn up when it was time for bed. He got in the bed with Jules and fell right asleep. That next morning Shawn was up drinking his coffee and watching ESPN and Juliet walked in the living room with her pantsuit and her purse in her hand. "Shawn. Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked. "Yeah Jules just give me 5 minutes and then we will go." Shawn said. So they went down to the station. Once they got there Juliet was so nervous to tell them but so happy to at the same time. They walked in the station hand in hand both had a glow on their faces. Shawn and Juliet went into the Chief's office where Lassiter and her were talking about a case. Shawn said, "Jules and I have something to tell you." Shawn and Jules both exchanged glances and Juliet said, "I am pregnant." Karen's face lit up with joy for her. Lassie's face not too happy because there will be a little Shawn running around soon. Both of them got up and congratulated them. Juliet went back to her desk to put her things away and Shawn had two pictures of the sonogram in his wallet and gave one to Juliet. Juliet looked up and smiled. She said, "See you around lunch?" Shawn answered, "Sure thing. Bye babe." Shawn gave Jules a kiss and she returned it and then Shawn went to the Psych office to frame his sonogram.


	5. Chapter 5

When Shawn got to the Psych office he walked in all happy and cheery. Gus asked, "Dude, are you okay?" Shawn laughed and said, "Yes Gus I am okay." Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn's response. Gus saw Shawn taking out a picture frame and take something out of his pocket. After Shawn framed the sonogram of his little Starfish, Gus walked over to his desk to check it out. Gus asked Shawn, "Is this the first sonogram?" Shawn nodded.

Meanwhile at the police station Juliet had a ton of paperwork to do on her desk from cases that she never finished. Juliet's phone rang. "Hello?" answered Juliet. "Hey Jules it's me. Wondering if I can come get you for lunch or something." Shawn talked into the phone. "Sure!" Juliet answered "What time?" Shawn answered, "Come outside." Jules walked outside to find her handsome husband standing there with flowers. Juliet walks over to her husband and gives him a kiss.

"Where do you want to go doll?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. Do you stuff at the Psych office?" she answered. Shawn answered, "I am pretty sure we do." They drove to the Psych office and no one was there. Gus was on break and had to finish his route for his other job. Juliet walked over to Shawn's desk while Shawn was in the kitchen fixing lunch. Juliet noticed the sonogram framed. Shawn walked in without Juliet not noticing. He wrapped his arms around Juliet and said, "That's our baby Jules." Juliet looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "Yep Shawn that little one is ours."

Juliet called the chief and asked if she could have the rest of the day off. Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "Chief said I could have the rest of the day off." "Awesome. What else do you want to do today?" Shawn answered. Juliet sat and thought and then said, "How about we go home and watch movies. I have been wanting to watch movies but never have the chance since I am working still." Shawn said, "I guess that could work."

After they left the Psych office they went home to watch a movie. "What movie do you want to watch Jules?" Shawn yelled from the living room. Juliet walked back in and picked "The Vow". Shawn put in the movie and then sat on the couch with Juliet in his arms. Shawn was thinking about what happened between him and his dad. Juliet looked up and said, "What's wrong?" Shawn looked down and shook his head and said, "I was thinking about what happened between my dad and I the night we told him you were pregnant." Juliet asked, "Do you want to go talk to him? Will that make you feel better?" Shawn said, "You know what. I might. Thanks babe."


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn pulled up in his dad's driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and stalled when he was going to knock on the door. Shawn knocked on the door and Henry came to the door. "Dad, I didn't expect you to be home." Shawn said.

"Shawn I didn't expect you to be coming over." Henry said. Shawn went inside grabbed a beer and sat down on his dad's couch. "So son, what brings you over here?" Henry asked.

Shawn said, "I was thinking about what happened between us that night at dinner." Shawn and Henry sat in the awkward silence for a moment. Shawn spoke up to end the awkward silence and said, "Dad, uh I really need to know why you aren't happy that Jules and I are having a baby."

Henry sighed and said, "Shawn it's not that I am not happy for you two but you are just so irresponsible. You can't keep up with things and you joke around all the time." Shawn stayed silent before turning to his dad with tears in his eyes.

"You know what dad, you are right. I am irresponsible and immature that what makes me who I am today. I can be more responsible I still have another 7 months. I don't change when people tell me to change, I change when I think changes are needed. Sorry I even came over here!" Shawn exclaimed.

Shawn was too upset to drive so he called Juliet and asked her for a ride. Juliet came and picked him up and asked, "What's wrong?" Shawn just shook his head. "Shawn, I can't help you when you don't tell me what's wrong." Juliet said.

Shawn said, "My dad said that I was too irresponsible and too immature to have a baby. I just don't get how he wants me to change the way I am. I mean yeah I can change the irresponsibility thing but being immature makes me who I am today. I know you would like a little more responsibility to come out of me but you wouldn't want my fun self to go away."

"Shawn, yes you can raise the level of the responsibility but you don't have to change who you are just because your dad says so. I love you just the way you are." Juliet said. "How about we turn around and go get the car from his house and let's go shopping."

Shawn and Juliet got back to Henry's house to go pick up the car. "Alright, hurry up and meet me back at the house so we can go shopping I need to get my wallet." Shawn says. As Shawn pulls up to his house his phone rings he looks down at his caller I.D. and it says Henry. Shawn presses decline and sends Henry straight to voicemail. Shawn listens to his voicemail as he is walking into his house and it says, "Shawn I am sorry about what happened with us. It's just that I love you too much to let you mess this up. Truthfully, I am very happy for you and Juliet I couldn't be any more excited. All that I am asking you is to let me be in the baby's life. See you later Shawn."

Shawn sat on the couch and looked like he was just punched in the stomach when Juliet walked in. Juliet came in and asked, "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just got punched in the stomach." Shawn stared blankly and nodded.

"My dad left me a voicemail. Do you want to hear it?" Shawn said. Juliet put her purse down and sat next to Shawn to listen to the voicemail. Shawn replayed the voicemail for Juliet once it was done Juliet started to stare blankly also.

"Shawn, I don't know what to say about this. Are you angry or are you happy? Your dad is sending you mixed signals." Juliet said. Shawn stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. "Shawn is there anything that I can do for you?" Juliet asked.

"I am a little aggravated but not too much, I am really happy that he realized what he said and made a point to me that the baby should see its grandfather." Shawn replied. Shawn walked back into the living room and sat next to Juliet.

Juliet asked, "So does this no more shopping because if you want to go I would go with you. Just think about it and then tell me."


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet woke up next morning with normal morning sickness like any other pregnant woman.

Juliet brushed her teeth and went out to the kitchen and get some coffee. "Good morning!" Juliet tells her husband.

"Good morning to the both of you." Shawn said putting his hand on Juliet's stomach. "What do you want to do today since it is your day off?" Shawn asked Juliet.

Juliet answered, "I just want to sit around the house today, and I'm not feeling good today." Juliet sat down on the couch next to Shawn and turned on a recording of Sex and the City.

"Okay, we can do that." Shawn smiled and put his arm around Juliet. Shawn sat on the couch watching Sex and the City with Juliet and suddenly his phone rings. "Hello?" Shawn said as he was answering his phone.

"Hey Shawn, it's your dad. I called to see if you got my voicemail that I left yesterday." Henry talked into the phone.

Shawn stood up and mouthed to Juliet one second. "Uh, yeah I did. I didn't know if I should've called you back or just left it at that." Shawn said.

Henry sighed and said, "Can I come over today? I want to see you and Jules."

"Sure. We are just sitting around the house today." Shawn said.

"Alright I will see you two in a little bit." Henry said.

Shawn sat back down on the couch with Jules and said, "My dad is coming over in a little bit is that ok?" Juliet nodded.

Henry goes up to his son's house with his ex-wife Madeline. He knocks on the door. Shawn got up to get the door. He opened the door to see his dad and his mom outside. "Hey mom. I didn't know you were coming?" Shawn said.

"Hey Goose, yeah I wanted to come see you and Juliet." Madeline replied.

Shawn let them in and Juliet stood up to greet Henry and Madeline. "Mom, I don't know if dad has told you, but Jules and I are going to have a baby in about 6 months." Shawn said.

Madeline's face lit up and said, "I'm going to have a grandbaby." She hugged Shawn and Juliet.

After Henry and Madeline left Juliet said, "Want dinner? I am starving."

Shawn got up and said, "Go lay down on the couch I will fix dinner. What do you want?"

"Um…how about pasta?" Juliet said and looked up to kiss her husband.

"Pasta sounds awesome, good choice babe." Shawn replied with a kiss. Shawn made the pasta and said, "Hey dinner is ready."

Juliet was passed out on the couch sleeping. Shawn didn't even bother waking her up because he knew she didn't feel good. Shawn picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed and kissed her head.

Shawn ate his dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge for Juliet when she wakes up. After he ate Shawn sat on the couch to watch the Titans and Saints play football on ESPN. When halftime rolled around Shawn was passed out on the couch also. Juliet got up to fix her some water and saw Shawn on the couch sleeping.

Juliet didn't want to wake him up but she had to. She woke him up and said, "Come on let's go to bed you fell asleep out here watching the game." Juliet held out her hand and Shawn grabbed her hand and followed her into the bedroom. Once they were both situated in bed they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning Shawn and Juliet had a doctor's appointment to see how the baby is doing. They get to the hospital and sign in. The doctor calls them back and tells them that baby is doing fine. The doctor told Shawn and Juliet that she is 10 weeks pregnant and in the next few doctor's visits they will find out what gender the baby is.

After the doctor they head back to the SBPD and Shawn says, "Jules, why don't you stay home until after the baby is born? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, Shawn. I will take maternity leave when I am about 14 weeks. I am sure the chief will understand why I am taking such an early leave. I will ask the chief if I can stay out of the field until I am ready for leave." Juliet said.

Shawn got out of the car to walk Juliet in and put her copy of the baby's sonogram in the frame Shawn bought her. Shawn walked into the chief's office and said, "Hey chief, I need to ask you something."

Karen looked at Shawn and asked, "What do you want Mr. Spencer?"

"I was wondering if you will please watch over Juliet and make sure she doesn't get as much field action as Lassiter. I will also need to step out of the field so I don't risk my life either. I don't want Jules or the baby to get hurt in any way." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer, I am sure that I will watch over Juliet extra closely. That is fine with me if you don't work in the field as much now and when the baby's born. I understand how much they mean to you." Karen replied.

Shawn sighed and said, "Thank you so much chief. Just don't tell Juliet that I told you to watch after her please she will get mad at me if you do."

"Okay Mr. Spencer have a good day." Karen laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Detective Spencer, please come in my office for a minute please." Karen said.

Juliet walked in her office and sat down and said, "Yes chief?"

"Juliet I understand that you like working in the field, but you are now pregnant and I don't want you to get hurt." Karen said.

Juliet looked up and said, "I understand chief. Is Shawn going to stay out of the field also?"

"Yes he is. He told me he was going to be working at Psych until the baby is born maybe even after." Karen answered.

Juliet sighed of relief and said, "Thank you chief." Chief Vick just nodded. Juliet walked back to her desk and sat down to do her paperwork. Her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey Jules come by the Psych office in a little bit." Shawn said into the phone.

"Ok, why do you want me to come there?" Juliet asked.

"Um I have a surprise for you." Shawn said excitedly. He was planning a baby shower for Juliet. He invited Henry, Madeline, Gus, Rachel, Max, and Juliet's family.

Juliet arrived at the Psych office and Shawn was standing outside of the door. "Hey you, what are you doing outside?" she asked Shawn.

"I was waiting for you to get here." Shawn said. Juliet gave him a kiss. "Ok Jules, close your eyes." Shawn said.

Juliet closed her eyes and said, "Why do I need to close them?"

"I have a surprise for you inside." Shawn laughed. Shawn led her into the Psych office and told her to open her eyes.

Juliet opened her eyes to find her family and Shawn's family standing in the Psych office with cake and a "Congrats" banner on the wall. Juliet looked up at Shawn and asked, "Is this for me?"

Shawn said, "Of course it is. I know we don't know the gender of the baby yet but we can still have cake."

Juliet greeted everyone and then bolted straight for the cake where Shawn had plastic pineapples on it. Juliet asked Shawn, "Can you cut me a piece of cake please dear?" Shawn cut her a piece of cake and fed her the first bite.

"You like it?" Shawn asked. Juliet nodded and made her way to the couch and made a spot for herself next to Shawn.

"I love it. Thanks Shawn." Juliet said.

After the baby shower it was time for her to get off work anyway so she went by the station to clock out and brought Carlton and Chief Vick some cake. "Here is some cake." Juliet told Karen and Carlton.

"What is this from?" the chief asked.

"Shawn threw me a little baby shower today with just his and my family." Juliet answered

"Well that was very sweet of him." Carlton said.

"Well it's time for me to get off work." Juliet said. "See you guys tomorrow." Carlton and Karen waved goodbye to Juliet.

Meanwhile at the Psych office, "Shawn this is very impressive. How did you get all this together in a short period of time?" Gus asked.

"Well Gus I have actually been planning it for about a week now." Shawn answered.

"Well then I am very proud of you." Gus said.

"Gus?" Shawn asked. "Will you be Uncle Gus to the baby?"

Gus looked up and smiled and said, "Absolutely Shawn, I would be honored."  
"Well I better get this place cleaned up and meet Juliet back at the house." Shawn said.

"Ok. Bye Shawn." Gus said.

After Shawn finished cleaning up the Psych office he picked up his laptop, shut the blinds, and locked the door all before leaving to get home to Juliet. Shawn stops and picks up the framed sonogram and just smiles.

"Hey Jules! I'm home." Shawn said. As he walks through the foyer he sees dinner on the table and Juliet asleep on the couch. He walks over to Juliet and says, "Hey. I'm home. Do you want me to put this in Tupperware and stick it in the fridge?" Juliet nods.

"Thank you." Juliet says. "Oh Shawn I forgot to tell you earlier today that I am going to sit out of the field until the baby is born maybe even after."

Shawn smiled and pulled her into a hug and said, "Me too, I don't want you to get hurt while your pregnant, heck I don't want you to get hurt period. I am staying out of the field until the baby comes and after. I will still come back to the station and see if you have any minor cases that Gus and I can take, but I don't want to get shot at and I sure as hell don't want you two to get shot at either."

"Shawn I know you are worried about me, but I promise I won't do anything that will harm me or the baby. I don't necessarily want to do paperwork all day either." Juliet said.  
"Ok. That's understandable. I wouldn't want to do paperwork all day either. I think I need to start baby proofing the Psych office." Shawn told Juliet.

"We still have a while until the baby comes don't start doing anything yet until we find out the gender of the baby. Ok?" Juliet told Shawn. Shawn nodded and put the food up and then stuck it in the fridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn and Juliet have only 5 weeks until they find out if they are going to have a little boy or a little girl. Juliet sat outside on the patio drinking her coffee while Shawn is looking at baby names.

Shawn looks up from the book and says, "Jules, what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I really want a boy but at the same time I want a girl. Either way I will love him or her the same way." Juliet told Shawn.

"I agree. I will love the baby the same no matter what it is." Shawn smiled.

"Hey Shawn?" Juliet asked. "Will you take me shopping for some maternity clothes? I am starting to show."

"Sure. When do you want to go?" Shawn replied.

"How about today? I want to get this done." Juliet said.

"Ok. We can go today. But first I need to hop in the shower and shave." Shawn said as he kissed Juliet.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn hopped in the shower and Juliet went inside to fix her another cup of coffee and sit down and watch TV. After Shawn was done in the shower he came out with his hair fixed.

Juliet went in the bedroom to get dressed and do her makeup. She knew she didn't need it on when it was just her and Shawn. Shawn came in the bathroom to brush his teeth and he said, "What did I tell you about putting on makeup when it is just you and me?"

"Well you said that I didn't need it and that's about it." Juliet replied.

"That's right. Now don't put it on." Shawn said.

Juliet didn't put on her makeup because when she was with Shawn he made her feel pretty no matter what and that was one thing that she loved about him.

"Jules, are you ready to go?" Shawn yelled from the living room.

"Yeah! I need to get my purse one second." Juliet yelled from the bedroom. "Ok. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the keys out of the plate on the table in the foyer and opened the door for Juliet and followed her to the car.

"Thanks for taking me shopping today." Juliet said.

"No problem." Shawn says. "I like doing things when it is just you and me and we don't have that much time until we will be a family of 3."

Juliet sighed and said, "Yep. I can't believe we are going to be parents. It is just seems so surreal."

"Well you better believe it. It's happening and I can't hide my excitement that we are going to have a kid. Jules you have been talking about this since the first day we got married. You didn't think that I listened but the truth is I was listening." Shawn said.

"Really?" Juliet asked. "I never thought you were listening. Hmm. I just can't believe it happened before the fleet of pugs came." I guess we needed time to settle down and when the time was right it happened for us."

"You are absolutely right Jules. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into a parking lot where they sold maternity clothes and went in with Juliet to help her pick out stuff. Shawn got occupied looking at the baby stuff that he forgot what he was here for before Juliet called out his name.

"Hey Jules, how about we go to Babies R Us or something like that after this." Shawn suggested.

"Yeah. We can go now I think while I am on leave I will just wear sweats everywhere I go." Juliet said.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Shawn said. They got back into the car and headed for Babies R Us.

"Shawn why are we coming here so soon? We still have a little over half way until I am due." Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules. When I was in that store they had some baby clothes and toys and I just fell in love with it." Shawn answered.

Juliet was impressed. She didn't know that Shawn had that paternal instinct in him.

Shawn arrives in the parking lot and finds the closest parking spot to the door. It was late summer in Santa Barbra and it was quite hot.

"Shawn. I have no doubt that you will be the best father ever to the baby." Juliet gushed.

"Juliet. I have no doubt that you won't win "Mother of the Year" award." Shawn told Juliet.

"Aww Shawn you are way too sweet." Juliet said.

They walk into the store and Shawn goes straight to the baby clothes. "Jules come here. Look how little this baseball uniform is. I could never imagine a human being able to fit in that. It is so cute." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and thought that Shawn was really ready for this baby to get here. "Shawn." Juliet said. "Do you want to get this? I have a "psychic" feeling that it is going to be a boy."

"Yes. Please Jules. See I told you that my "psychic" powers can come in handy." Shawn said.

"Yes you did Shawn. Do you want anything else?" Juliet asked.

"Let me look around some more. I might find one or two things." Shawn answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn and Juliet continued to look around Babies R Us for a little while longer and then Juliet found this onesie that had the University of Miami on the front. Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "Shawn, can we please get this?"

"Sure. It is pretty cute. We now need to get a Tennessee Titans one and then we will be set." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked over to the checkout counter and put the baby stuff on the counter. After everything got checked out they drove home and started putting everything in the empty room which would be for the baby very soon.

"Shawn, we have to start buying like a crib and such for the baby." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. We need to start doing that because these last 20 weeks that are coming up are going to go by real fast." Shawn said.

"Well we only have another 2 weeks until we find what the gender of the baby is. I can't wait." Juliet said excitedly.

"I know!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Shawn, it would be so cool if you made a "Psych" shirt for the baby." Jules said.

"Great idea Jules, I don't make clothes but I will see if Gus can. I am sure he can." Shawn said.

Shawn called Gus and asked him if he could make a shirt for the baby.

The next morning Shawn and Juliet walk into the Psych office and Gus says, "Shawn what in the hell made you think I could make a baby shirt with "Psych" on it?"

"I don't know. It kind of struck me that you like to do that kind of stuff." Shawn said.

"Shawn! You have known me your whole life and you didn't know that I don't do those things?" Gus snapped.

Shawn shook his head and went to go sit down at his desk to see if someone online could do it.

"Jules, get in here please." Shawn yelled.

Juliet walks in and bends down next to Shawn and asks, "What? I am doing something."

"I found a place online that can do the shirt for me since you know I don't have a clue of what I am doing." Shawn said.

"Call them and see how much they would do it for. Now let me get back to what I was doing." Juliet said.

"Ok, I will do that in a little bit. I am going to get lunch. Do you want to come with me?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"Yeah sure since Gus is on his route I don't want to be by myself." Juliet said.

They went to the restaurant where they first met and sat in the exact same seats.

Juliet looked to Shawn and said, "Remember 7 years ago we met here?"

Shawn thought back through all of the memories that had happened in the last 7 year and said, "Of course I do. What made you think I wouldn't remember my 8th grade portrayal of you?"

Juliet laughed and said, "What took you so long to answer then?"

"I was going through all of our memories we have had over the past 7 years. No we can add a couple more." Shawn said and smiled.

After lunch they went back to the Psych office to pick up everything and go home.

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "I need to go into work tomorrow and finish up some paperwork. I will be doing that for the next 2 weeks or until we find out the gender of the baby is."

"That's fine. I have some stuff that I need to do also." Shawn said.

"Perfect!" Juliet exclaimed.

Juliet walked into the chief's office, sat down and said, "Chief, I am coming into work everyday for the next 2 weeks or until we find out the gender of the baby. I will not be going out into the field but I will help out around here and do paperwork."

"Well Detective Spencer I think that will be fine. I am very happy for you two anyways." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen for understanding so much, well you have been through this many years ago but I could use your help when I need it." Juliet stood up and walked out of her office.


	11. Chapter 11

Shawn arrived at the Psych office very early one morning to finish some paperwork from the day before.

Gus walked in and said, "Woah! You are really early. You are never early. What's up with you?"

"Nothing Gus. I just needed to finish up some work from yesterday Jules has a doctor's appointment today and we get to find out whether it is a girl or boy. Want some coffee?" Shawn said.

Gus stood there shocked that his best friend of 30 plus years has finally got to work early. "Shawn I guess you have matured since Juliet got pregnant." Gus told Shawn.

"I guess I have. I didn't even notice how I was acting because I am too excited for us being parents. Life changes so quickly man. One day we are cracking jokes and then another I told you I am going to be a dad." Shawn said.

Gus walked over to Shawn and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yeah it does. I have Rachel and Max."

"Gus, he isn't your real kid." Shawn laughed.

"Yeah I know. He is a great kid." Gus said and grabbed his cup of coffee and went to sit down at his desk.

Shawn started to walk over to his desk and do his work quickly so he can go to the doctor's appointment with Jules. His phone rang. "Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey Shawn, calling to remind you that the doctor's appointment is at 12." Juliet said.

"I know. I didn't get the chance to say bye to you this morning I had to get down here to get some work done from yesterday." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I see you in a little bit." Juliet said.

"Ok. Love you!" Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

"Alright Gus, if I get off track of what I am supposed to be doing just tell me. This responsible Shawn is a little weird." Shawn told Gus.

Gus nodded and went back to his work.

"Man, I got all of my work done. I never do that. I still have like 25 minutes before I have to go get Jules." Shawn said to Gus.

Gus said, "I am very proud of you Shawn. Why don't you go on and het out of here and get Juliet some flowers and chocolate and surprise her at work."

"That is a great idea Gus. I will see you later." Shawn said as he grabbed his keys off the desk.

Shawn went into Walgreens to get Juliet some flowers and chocolate. Shawn left and went straight to the police station after he got the stuff.

Shawn got to the SBPD and got out of his car and walked up the steps and didn't see Juliet at her desk. He walked over there and put the flowers and chocolate on her desk. He wrote a note saying, "My sweet Jules, you are amazing. Love you! XOXO! –Shawn"

Shawn walked to a place where he could see Juliet but she couldn't see him.

Juliet came around the corner to her desk and saw the stuff and smiled. She was looking for Shawn and then suddenly he came being his hiding place.

Shawn walked up to her desk when she was not looking and wrapped his arms around her and said, "How has your day been?"

Juliet turned around to face him and gave him a kiss. "Good but now it is great. "Juliet said.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked her.

"More than ever." Juliet answered.

Shawn grabbed Juliet by the hand and took her to the car. Shawn ran around to open the door for her.

"Are you excited?" Juliet asked Shawn.

"Absolutely. I am ready to know if we are going to have a little girl starfish or a little boy starfish." Shawn said with a smile.

Juliet laughed and said, "We are not naming the baby Starfish. I'm sorry."

Shawn whined and said, "Why?"

"I don't know. It could be used as a nickname though if you want it to be." Juliet said.

Shawn cheered up and said, "Yay."

They pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and parked. Shawn got out first to run over to open Juliet's door. She took is hand and he shut the door and they both walked in.

Juliet went up to check-in counter and signed her name on the sheet then she went back to sit down next to Shawn.

"Juliet Spencer?" a nurse came out and called them back.

They both got up and walked in the room and waited for the doctor.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer how are you today?" the doctor said.

"We are both doing great." Juliet responded.

The doctor said, "I understand that you are here to find out the sex of the baby is that right?"

Juliet nodded her head yes.

"Well I am going to have you lie down on the table so we can see how the baby is doing."

Juliet lied down on the table with Shawn standing right behind her head holding her hand.

The doctor put the cold gel on Juliet's stomach; Juliet winced as the cold gel hit her stomach. The doctor felt around for a heartbeat. The doctor was right over the heartbeat and Shawn looked down at Juliet with tears in her eyes.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Spencer it looks like you two have a healthy little boy." the doctor told the couple.

Juliet looked up at Shawn with tears in his eyes. She never saw Shawn cry.

Shawn looked down at Juliet now with both with tears in their eyes he bent down and kissed her. "That's our little boy Jules." he said softly.

Juliet nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well, you two have a good day and I will see you guys back in about 1 month." the doctor told them.

Shawn helped Jules off of the table and grabbed her purse for her and walked out of the room. Shawn stood next to her while she paid and then they were on their way home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Shawn." Juliet said. "I think we should have another baby shower with Carlton, your dad, the chief, and the same people as last time. We could make a cake and make the inside blue to tell people that we are having a boy."

"Jules, I knew there a valid reason that I married you. I like that plan a lot. When do you want it?" Shawn said.

Juliet thought and said, "How about this weekend? I know it's Wednesday but we have time because I am off of work now and you just go to the Psych office for an hour than come home."  
"That sounds good. Will you call everyone and tell them that please?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and went to call everyone.

Shawn was walking in the living room to go sit down on the couch and the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Shawn yelled. Shawn opened the door to find Juliet's brother standing in their doorway.

"Ewan." Shawn said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to find Juliet. I didn't have any clue that you two were married but who finds out things through being in jail?" Ewan laughed.

"Yeah. Jules and I have been married for 2 years now and…" Shawn said.

Juliet walked through the room to tell Shawn that she called everyone and she saw Ewan.

"Ewan! What are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"I was coming to find you but I didn't know that you got married and uh also having a baby." Ewan answered.

Juliet looked at Shawn and mouthed that she didn't know that he was coming.

"Well uh Ewan would you like to come in?" Shawn asked.

Ewan said, "If you guys wouldn't mind."

The three of them made their way back inside so they can catch up and see what each of them has been up to.

The next morning Juliet got up and went in the living room and sees Shawn and says, "Good morning Shawn."

"Good morning Jules." Shawn answered as he got up to give her a kiss.

"Shawn do you think I look fat?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all Jules. Better yet you are as beautiful as ever. Think of it this way, you are carrying a little you and me put together." Shawn answered.

Juliet smiled and said, "Really Shawn? It's just that now I am starting to show a lot and I don't feel comfortable."

Shawn got up to take Juliet by the hand and took her to sit next to him and said, "Juliet, I mean every word that I just said. You are beautiful. You have a glow. When the baby is brought up your face lights up so much it makes me happy."

"Aww Shawn. That means a lot to me. Thank you. I am overjoyed that we are having a baby and better yet he is our baby." Juliet said.

Shawn went to the Psych office to get some stuff done and took Juliet with him since he didn't want her alone.

"Hey Jules?" Shawn asked. "Can I start baby-proofing the office?"

"Shawn we still have 3 and a half months. We still need to get a crib and paint the room and get all that stuff." Juliet said.

"Yeah Jules you're right. I guess once we are done here we will go get the crib and what not." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Ok that sounds good."


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn and Juliet went to go get the crib Thursday morning after they ate breakfast and drank their coffee.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked. "Should we paint the room or no?"

"Jules, I will do whatever you want me to do. I will definitely paint the baby's room if you want me to." Shawn answered.

"Ok. Thanks. I will let you know when I want to do it." Juliet answered.

They picked up the crib and the other baby things and went home. As soon as they got home Shawn unpacked the crib and started to set it up after he did that he did the changing table.

"Ok Jules you can come in now." Shawn said.

Juliet walked in the room and her mouth dropped wide open in amazement. "Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed. "This is amazing. I am so happy that you got all of this set up for us. Now we won't have to worry about that when the baby gets here. All we have to get is the baby seat and I am sure the diapers and stuff we'll get as gifts and clothes."

"Yeah. Man these months coming up are going to be so amazing." Shawn said.

"Aren't you excited?" Juliet asked.

"Baby, I am so excited. I can't wait until this little bundle of joy comes and makes our lives complete." Shawn said.

"I can't wait much more either." Juliet said.

"Well is everyone coming to the baby shower Friday?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. I talked to them yesterday before Ewan came over." Juliet answered.

"I wonder why he came over here I didn't give him our address or anything like that." Shawn said.

"I did find it kind of weird that he would just show up out of the blue like that, but I miss him and he is my brother. Now if only Frank will come around." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I want everyone on both sides of our family to be a part of the baby's lives and our lives." Shawn said and pulled Juliet in a hug.

"Do you think Frank will ever come around?" Juliet asked.

"Honestly Jules I don't know. I mean I want him to as much as you do. All we can do is hope for the best and hope that everything turns out good." Shawn answered.

"Yeah I know what you are saying." Juliet said.

"That's my girl. I love you" Shawn said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Juliet smiled and hugged him.

Shawn said, "Little Starfish Spencer will sleep in here soon."

Juliet laughed and said, "Shawn we aren't naming the baby Starfish. I was kind of leaning towards Bailey."

"Hmmm Bailey has a nice ring to it. I like it." Shawn said.

"Well I think we may need a pack and play for our room so he can sleep in there until he is at least 9 months old, don't you think?" Juliet said.

"Whatever you think is best. My mom used to say that moms knows best. I kind of think she was right." Shawn said.

Juliet said, "Well your mom is right. I am already feeling very protective over myself and you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Jules?" Shawn asked. "I was kind of thinking the name Aaron. What do you think?"

"I like Aaron a lot. We still have 3 months until the baby gets here." Juliet said.

It was the day of the second baby shower where all of their friends and family and co-workers would come and see what the amazing couple was expecting.

"Do we need to do a registry at Babie's R Us?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to? The baby shower is today." Juliet answered.

"Ok. I won't worry about it." Shawn said.

The baby shower was going to start at 7 and it was now 6:15.

"Hey Shawn. We only have like 45 minutes until everyone gets here. I am going to go change." Juliet said. "Oh and also take out the cake and ice it for me please."

"Ok Jules don't worry." Shawn said.

The cake was done and Shawn put the icing on and put candy letters that spell "We are having a…?"

Juliet came out and said, "Shawn thank you so much. Now you go get changed and fix your hair. We still have 15 minutes."

Shawn came out of the room with 5 minutes to spare until everyone got there. The doorbell and rang and the first person to show up was Frank.

"Frank?" Shawn asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh hey Shawn, it's good to see you. I came to look for Juliet." Frank said.

"She is right here. One second." Shawn said and went to go get Juliet.

"Frank?!" Juliet asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you and apparently the last time I saw you, you weren't married and having a baby." Frank said.

"Yeah that's what happens when a father disappoints her daughter over and over again." Juliet snapped.

"Well I am just going to go on my way then. It was so good seeing both of you." Frank said.

"Frank wait, do you want to stay for the baby shower that starts in a few minutes?" Juliet asked.

"Are you sure Juliet? I wouldn't want to disappoint you again." Frank said.

"You won't. I promise Shawn and I want you to be a part of the baby's life also." Juliet said.

Frank sighed and said, "Well thank you so much for letting me a part of the baby's lives and yours."

"No problem." Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

There was another knock at the door momentarily after Frank came in. Shawn opened the door to find Lassie and Marlowe at the door. Shawn welcomed them in and Marlowe put the present down somewhere and went to go see Juliet.

"Juliet." Marlowe said. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Marlowe. So glad you could make it. Where is Lassiter?" Juliet asked.

Marlowe pointed towards Shawn and Lassiter who was actually having a civil conversation for once.

"Wow. Lassiter is actually talking to Shawn for once without making a smartass remark." Juliet said.

Marlowe and Juliet walked over to Shawn and Lassie to see what they were talking about.

"O'Hara." Lassiter said.

"For the last time Carlton it's Spencer it has been Spencer for 2 years and it is going to stay that way." Juliet snapped.

"Ok. Fine I guess I will have to suck it up and call you Spencer." Lassiter scoffed.

Everyone else got there a little after Lassie and Marlowe got there. Now they were all talking simultaneously.

"Ok guys." Shawn said. "We found out the baby's gender."

"Come on Goose spill it." Madeline said.

"Ok. Mom I'm getting to it." Shawn said. "We are having a…"

Juliet cut the cake and it showed blue.

"We are having a boy!" they both exclaimed.

"Yay." Madeline said and went to go hug Shawn and Juliet.

"Congrats you two. Very proud of you son." Henry said.

Shawn put a hand on Henry's shoulder and said, "Thanks dad. I just hope he doesn't turn out like me. I mean he can have the boyish charm but I don't want him to behave like I did."

"Shawn it's not that you were a bad kid. You were outgoing. That is nothing to be scared of. He is your kid though." Henry laughed.

Juliet and Madeline were talking and Madeline said, "Gosh Shawn was a handful when he was a baby."

"Yeah. I think he wants him to act like me instead of him." Juliet laughed.

"He was one cute baby though." Madeline said.

"I know I saw his baby pictures a while back. I really hope he looks like him." Juliet said.

Madeline laughed and patted Juliet on the shoulder and said, "Congrats Juliet. You are both excited and I can see it in his face. He never shows his emotions. Only when he is around you he does."

Juliet smiled and walked over to Shawn and his dad and said, "Presents?"

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Shawn got everyone's attention so Gus could help out with the present.

From Lassiter and Marlowe he got them an onesie that said, "Baby detective" on it, well Marlowe picked it out. From the chief she got them a blue baby blanket. Gus forgot his gift since he was in a rush to get here and help. From both of their parents they got diapers and wipes.

"Thanks mom and Loyd and Henry and Madeline." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded his head in agreement.

Frank felt left out since he didn't get them anything, but he was going to make it up to Juliet after all of these years.

After the presents everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways and then Shawn and Juliet cleaned up the mess that was made with all of the gift wrapping and such.

"I had a really good time tonight." Shawn said as he finished cleaning up.

"Me too. I think we are ready for the baby. Don't you?" Juliet replied.

"Yeah. I feel ready. I can't wait either." Shawn said.

"By the way." Juliet said. "I love the name Aaron. We need the middle name though. I guess we will come up with that later but not too much later we still have to do a lot like get the baby carrier and bottles." Juliet said.


	15. Chapter 15

One rainy Saturday morning Shawn and Juliet are sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

Shawn says, "Want to go get the baby carrier and everything else today so we don't have to worry about it later in a couple of months."

"Sure. I don't want to deal with it later. Then we can come home and watch The Breakfast Club." Juliet said.

"I love that movie." Shawn said. "Then I can paint the room today and part of tomorrow."

"OW!" Juliet exclaimed.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Put your hand on my stomach." Juliet said.

"He's kicking you. That must hurt but it is so cute." Shawn said.

"You should try being pregnant for 9 months you will see how easy it is." Juliet said sarcastically.

Shawn said, "No thanks, I think I'll pass on that offer."

Juliet slapped him on the arm and Shawn winced in pain.

"That's not nice Jules." Shawn said in fake pain.

"Well you shouldn't be sarcastic with me then." Juliet laughed.

"Alright I won't do it anymore." Shawn said. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed then we can go shopping."

"Okay. Hurry up. I want to get done fast so we can put the stuff together and then watch the movie." Juliet smiled.

Shawn nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Juliet went in the bedroom to get dressed and put her make up on.

Shawn walked out of the bathroom with just his pants on.

"Well Shawn we can always go out like that." Juliet said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah we could or I could put a shirt on because I am cold." Shawn said.

Juliet threw him a shirt to put on.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well we should be going now. Do you know what we need to get?" Shawn said.

"Yes I do." Juliet said. "We need to get bottles, diapers, pacifiers, the stroller, the playpen to put in our room, and the baby carrier."

"Wow. Who knew something that weighs 9 pounds needs all that stuff." Shawn said.

"I had no idea either. I was reading something on my phone last night while you were asleep and I was too uncomfortable to fall asleep." Juliet said.

"Do you have the keys?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. They are in my purse." Juliet said as she dug in her purse to get the keys for Shawn.

Shawn took the keys from Juliet and went to the car. He opened the car door for Juliet and closed it, then he got in the car and they drove to a baby store.

When they got to Babies R Us Shawn grabbed a buggy and walked straight toward the strollers.

"Do you want to get the easy stuff first or the hard stuff?" Juliet asked.

"I would go for the hard stuff first like the stroller, playpen and baby carrier that takes up the whole buggy. Do you mind getting a basket for like the easy stuff like pacifiers, diapers, and everything else in that category?" Shawn said.

"Why don't we get the heavy stuff first check that stuff out bring it to the car and come back and get the rest of the stuff that we need." Juliet suggested.

"I like your idea better. You are so smart." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way through the store to get the heavy stuff. Shawn went to check out the stuff while Juliet stayed and got the small stuff.

"Do you need any help Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. I got everything that we need. Now I am just looking at the clothes." Juliet answered.

Shawn said, "Our baby boy can't go around naked now can he?"

Juliet laughed. "Look how cute this is Shawn."

The shirt said, "Mommy's Boy"

"It is cute. Now we need to find one that says, "Daddy's Little Man." Shawn said.

"Who do you think he will like more me or you?" Juliet asked.

"Well, for one if he is anything like me he will like you. If he is anything like you he will like me. That's how it sounded through my head." Shawn said.

"Well we just will have to see won't we then?" Juliet said.

"I guess we will. These last two months need to hurry up. I am so excited." Shawn said.

"They better be the easiest two months for me." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Shawn said. "Do you want to get this or no?"

"I want to get it." Juliet said. "Shawn look. They have one that says "Daddy's Little Girl" on it."

"Well I guess having two kids around the house is too bad is it?" Shawn asked.

"I guess not. We will have to see how this one acts though. Then we will think about it!" Juliet said.

"Deal." Shawn said.

Juliet said, "Now let's go checkout."

They checked out and headed home. As soon as they got home Shawn started toward his and Juliet's room to put the playpen up. Then headed to their son's room to put the stroller and stuff in there.

"Don't you want to put the baby seat in the car now or wait until we get ready to go to the hospital?" Juliet asked.

"You aren't due for another 2 months so I guess I will put it in now just in case anything happens before then." Shawn answered.

"Ok. Do you need any help?" Juliet asked.

"No. I don't want you getting hurt doing this." Shawn asked.

"Well in that case I will go get The Breakfast Club." Juliet said.

Juliet went to go start The Breakfast Club and before she pressed play Shawn was already sitting next to her.

"How did you get done that fast?" Juliet asked.

"That thing was easy to put in." Shawn said.

"Thank you for dealing with that stuff." Juliet said.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Shawn said.

So Juliet pressed play and the movie started. They watched The Breakfast Club. Before the movie ended they were both sound asleep on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Jules. What do you think of the name Aaron Michael?" Shawn asked.

"I like it. Has a nice ring to it." Juliet answered.

"Is that going to be his name?" Shawn asked.

"You know what. I think it is going to be his name. It's cute. Good work Shawn." Juliet said.

"Well I have to go paint his room now. If you need anything just yell." Shawn said.

Shawn painted Aaron's room all the way in about 2 hours.

"Hey Jules come here." Shawn said. "Do you like it?"

"Shawn, I love it. I like the blue in here. It seems calm." Juliet said.

"Now all we need to do is get the dresser then we will be good." Shawn said.

"It's all coming too fast Shawn." Juliet said.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. It seems like just yesterday we got married, now we are having a baby." Juliet said.

"I know. It's crazy. Think of it this way. When he gets here it will be all worth it. I can't wait to be a dad." Shawn said.

"Really? You Shawn Spencer ready to be a dad. I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth." Juliet laughed.

"I never thought I would be a dad. I think this is going to be fun. I have never been ready for something this important and exciting in my life. Except proposing to you and our wedding day that kind of racked my nerves a little bit." Shawn said.

"I think our wedding day was fun. I liked it. Even though I was a tad nervous myself I am glad we did get married." Juliet said.

"Jules, as soon as you told me when you were pregnant I freaked the hell out but I calmed down and thought about how all of this would affect our lives. Then my parental instincts that I didn't know that I had went crazy to protect you and the baby. I don't want to let you two out of my sight." Shawn said.

"Shawn I don't know what to say. That was the sweetest thing I have heard this week. There will be more to come." Juliet smiled and hugged Shawn.

"You know that's right." Shawn said as he took Juliet into the hug.

Juliet gasped. "Shawn, put your hand on my stomach." Juliet said and took Shawn's hand and put it on her stomach.

"What is my hand doing here?" Shawn asked.

"The baby is going to be a little football kicker or a soccer player. He is kicking up a storm today." Juliet said.

Shawn held his hand there for a second and felt the baby kicked and looked at Juliet and said, "I wonder whose athletic abilities he got. I know I didn't play sports."

"Well I did play softball in high school and played a little soccer with my brothers when we were growing up." Juliet said.

"Well I hope he has my boyish looks." Shawn joked.

"Yeah me too. That would be cute well it already is cute since you are sitting right next to me." Juliet said.

"Really now?" Shawn asked.

"Yes really." Juliet answered.

After Shawn finished painting he and Juliet ran to the baby store to pick up a dresser. When they got back Shawn put in up and the room was done.

"Wow. I can't believe we are ready to have a kid." Shawn said.

"Yeah. I thought that we would never have kids. Look at us now we are 29 and 28 and now we are having a baby." Juliet said and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist.

"Yeah. We only have a few more weeks until he gets here." Shawn said excitingly.

"Yep! Are you ready Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I sure am Mrs. Spencer. Are you ready?" Shawn replied.

"I sure am." Juliet said.

There was a knock on the door. Shawn opened the door to find Lassie standing outside.

"Lassie-face. What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I'm here to see O'Hara." Carlton answered.

"For the last time Carlton it is Spencer now and always will be Spencer." Juliet snapped.

"Ok ok." Carlton said. "When are you coming back to work?"

"I won't come back until at least 1 month after the baby is born. Why?" Juliet asked.

"Dang. The chief has been on my ass with finishing all the paperwork and stuff that you normally do." Carlton said.

"Well sorry you have to put up with that for a little longer. I won't be in the field as much anymore maybe like once a month." Juliet said.

"What about Spencer?" Lassie asked.

"I am going to be at the Psych office for about an hour a day and come home to be with Juliet and the baby." Shawn said.

"Wow Spencer I am actually shocked of how this whole baby thing has changed you." Lassie said.

"Yeah me too. Is that all you need?" Shawn asked.

"I guess so. Call me when the baby is born!" Carlton said.

"No problem Lassie." Shawn said.

"That was very weird of him to drop by our place unexpectedly." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went to the living room to start watching White Chicks that he DVRed.


	17. Chapter 17

Juliet woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to check to see what time it was.

"Great 4 o'clock in the morning." Juliet groaned.

Shawn woke up and said, "What's wrong Jules?"

"I woke up because of a sharp pain in my stomach." Juliet said.

Shawn propped himself on his pillow and said, "You're not due for another 3 weeks. Could the baby be coming early?"

"I don't know. All I know is that this hurts like hell." Juliet said.

"Do you want to go to the hospital now or in the morning?" Shawn asked.

"Do you mind if we go now?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. Let me get some pants on and a shirt and fix my hair then we'll go." Shawn said.

"Should we pack extra clothes in case we need to stay?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I would just in case. Would you pack for me also please?" Shawn said.

"Yeah how many pairs of clothes?" Juliet asked.

"First I need to find out if we are staying. If we are I will come back here and shower and pack us some more clothes. So for now 1 pair of clothes." Shawn said.

Juliet packed their bags.

"Give me the bags." Shawn said.

Juliet handed the bags to Shawn. Shawn grabbed the keys off of the key rack and opened the door for Juliet to the car.

"Shawn, should we let our parents know that we are going to the hospital?" Juliet asked.

"I will let them know in the morning once we get everything settled ok." Shawn assured her.

Juliet let out a sigh of relief.

"Is the pain getting better or worse?" Shawn asked worriedly.

"About the same as it was earlier. Thank God we don't live too far from the hospital." Juliet said.

They arrived at the hospital and Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and went in.

"Can I help you two with anything?" the secretary at the front desk asked.

"Yeah my wife is having really bad pains in her stomach and she is pregnant with our first child." Shawn answered.

"Ok. What is the last name? the secretary asked.

"Spencer. Should be Juliet Spencer." Shawn answered.

"Ok let me find someone for you." the secretary said. She looked through her book of doctors to see which were on call for the night. "Ah! I found one right here. Let me page her and you guys will be set." the secretary said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way to the chairs in the waiting room.

"Shawn where are our bags?" Juliet asked.

"I left them in the car until we know what is going on." Shawn answered.

Juliet sighed.

A lady went in the waiting room and said, "You two must be the Spencers."

"Yes we are." Juliet said.

"Follow me and I will see what's going on with you tonight." the doctor said.

Juliet and Shawn followed her.

"Shawn wait in the waiting room. I will come get you when I know what's up." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded not liking the fact he couldn't be in there with Juliet while she is in pain.

The doctor came out and said, "Mr. Spencer, you can come back here now."

Shawn got up and walked to the room Juliet was in.

"Hey. You ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. The doctor said I will probably go into labor early tomorrow afternoon." Juliet said.

"Do you want me to go get our stuff out of the car?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Once you get back up here call your dad and mom and mine." Juliet said.

Shawn went to get their bags out of the car and went back up to Juliet's room.

"Who do you want to call first?" Shawn asked.

"Call your parents first." Juliet said.

Shawn called his mom and dad.

"Hey dad, just letting you know that me and Jules are at the hospital. The doctor said that she will probably go into labor early tomorrow afternoon." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. Your mom is still in town. Give her a call. Do you want me to come up there?" Henry asked.

"I think we are good dad. I am going to call mom now." Shawn answered.

"Ok son. Bye!" Henry said as he hung the phone up.

"Now I have to call my mom." Shawn said to Juliet.

Shawn called his mom and told her the same thing he told Henry.

"What did your mom say?" Juliet asked.

"She said congrats, she will probably come up here in a few hours to check on us." Shawn said.

"That works. I am going to call my parents." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Juliet called her parents to tell them that she and Shawn were at the hospital.

"What did your parents say?" Shawn asked.

"They said thing as your parents did." Juliet answered.

"Can you believe that we are going to be parents in a few hours?" Shawn asked.

"No I can't but it is happening and fast." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled up a chair and sat next to Juliet.

"Do you want to sit up here?" Juliet asked.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

Juliet moved over a little bit so Shawn could sit up there with here.

Shawn got next to Juliet and put his arm around her and they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

About 2 hours went by since Shawn and Juliet arrived at the hospital. The doctor knocked on the door to see if Juliet progressed any. The doctor came in and greeted the couple and to check on Juliet and the baby.

"Well Juliet you have progressed a lot since you got here." the doctor.

"How far along is she?" Shawn asked.

"She is about 8cm dilated should be about another 1 ½ hours." she replied.

Shawn looked at Juliet and nodded.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"No problem at all." the doctor said.

"Are you ready Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet looked into his eyes and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you want me to call our parents or wait until after he is born?" Shawn asked.

"Do you mind if we call them after he is born?" Juliet asked.

Shawn shook his head.

"I am going down to the cafeteria do you want anything?" Shawn asked.

Juliet answered, "Nope I believe I'm good."

"I will be back in like 5 minutes tops." Shawn said.

Shawn went down the cafeteria and got him some food and went back upstairs to go be with Juliet.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Good. My water just broke Shawn. Go get the doctor please." Juliet said.

Shawn went to go get the doctor.

The doctor followed Shawn into their room and the doctor said, "How are you doing Juliet?"

"I feel fine but in a crap load of pain." Juliet said.

"Well you are ready to have this baby now." the doctor said.

"Shawn please go get me some ice chips." Juliet said.

Shawn went to go get some ice chips and came back in record time. Shawn got back to the room and handed Juliet her ice chips and went by her side to hold her hand.

"Do not get offended when I start yelling at you. It is just because of this ridiculous pain I am having." Juliet said.

"Alright. Take my hand." Shawn told Juliet.

Juliet took his hand and squeezed with all of her strength for the first push.

"Good job Juliet. Keep doing that." the doctor told Juliet.

Shawn bent down to kiss Juliet on the top of her head.

"Ok Juliet, one more push and you two will have a little baby here." the doctor said.

Juliet gave one more strong push nearly breaking Shawn's hand.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed. As soon as Juliet and Shawn heard that first cry Shawn saw a tear running down her face and didn't notice he let a tear go also.

Shawn bent down and wiped the tear from her face and told her, "Good job."

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

Shawn nodded and cut the cord where she told him to and then the doctor wrapped the baby up and put him in Shawn's arms to give to Juliet. Shawn handed Juliet the baby.

"Welcome to the world Aaron Michael Spencer." Juliet said.

"Would you like for me to take him and get him cleaned up for you guys?" the doctor asked.

Juliet nodded and handed the baby over to the doctor to get him cleaned up.

The doctor came back and said, "He is a happy and healthy baby boy weighing in at 7 ½ lbs. and 15oz. and 21 inches. Born at 3:15 in the afternoon." the doctor told them.

Shawn smiled and thought that is the perfect baby.

"You did it Jules." Shawn said.

"Yeah, but I had you right by my side for the whole thing." Juliet said and smiled.

The doctor came back in and had the baby in the little crib thing.

"He is beautiful you guys. Congratulations." the doctor told them.

"Thank you." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

"Do you want me to call everyone or let you sleep?" Shawn asked.

"Why don't you go ahead and call them." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went out in the hall to call everyone.

It was about 30 minutes until everyone got there so Juliet got a little cat nap in.

Gus and Rachel were the first ones to show up.

"Man, how do you fell being a dad and all now?" Gus asked.

"I know! This is crazy and to answer your question it actually feels pretty good." Shawn said.

"Hey Gus and Rachel." Julie said.

"Congratulations." Rachel said.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.  
"What's his name?" Gus asked.

"Aaron Michael Spencer." Shawn said.

"I like it." Gus said.

"Do you want to hold him Gus?" Juliet said.

Gus nodded and went to sit on the couch next to Rachel.

"God Shawn this kid looks just like you." Rachel said.

Shawn smiled and looked up and winked at Juliet.

"I hope he doesn't act like me though." Shawn said.

They all chuckled.

Next to arrive were Juliet's parents and Shawn's parents.

"Congrats you two again." Rachel said. "Gus and I have somewhere to be in a few minutes."

Gus gave Shawn a fist bump and Gus gave Juliet a hug. Rachel hugged Shawn and Juliet before leaving.

"Hey pop." Shawn said.

"Hey son. Wow he looks just like you." Henry pointed out.

Shawn nodded and said, "Hey mom. How you doing?"

"Good. He is beautiful guys." Madeline said.

"Want to hold him?" Shawn asked.

"Yes!" Madeline said.

Shawn gave him to Madeline and she sat down next to Henry on the couch.

"What is his name?" Henry asked.

"Aaron Michael Spencer." Juliet said.

"I like that. Who came up with that?" Madeline asked.

"Shawn did all by himself." Juliet said.

Madeline handed Aaron to Henry to hold and got up to give Shawn and Juliet a hug.

"Very happy for you Goose." Madeline said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn replied.

Juliet's parents only stopped by for like a minute or so to say congrats and then left for thing they had to go to.

The last ones to get there were the chief and Lassie.

"Hey guys come on in." Shawn getting up from the couch and greeting them.

"Congrats Spencer and O'Hara." Lassiter said.

"Carlton how many times have I told you that it is Spencer?" Juliet asked.

Carlton just stood there in silence.

"What's his name?" the chief asked.

"Aaron Michael Spencer." Shawn said.

"I like that name. He looks just like you Shawn." the chief said.

"I know my dad and mom told me that." Shawn laughed.

The chief went over to talk to Juliet and Lassie and Shawn were standing in an awkward silence until Lassie said, "He is cute Spencer. Not bad."

"Thanks Lassie." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to join Juliet and the chief with Juliet hold the baby. Shawn motioned for Lassiter to come and join them. The chief was holding the baby.

"Would like to hold him?" the chief asked.

Lassiter nodded. Lassiter pulled him up a chair and sat in it while he held the baby.

"Wow. Look at Lassiter with a baby." Juliet whispered.

All four of them looked at Lassie and smiled.

"What?" Lassie asked.

"Nothing I just noticed how good you were with babies." Juliet said.

Lassie looked down at Aaron and looked back up and said, "I guess I am. Who knew that?"

The chief and Lassiter stayed for a few more minutes before leaving to give the two some rest.

"Bye guys. I will see you one day next week." Juliet said.

"Well Baby Spencer you are amazing." Shawn said bending down to grab his little fingers.

A tear rolled down Juliet's cheek.

"Can you believe Shawn? That you and I are parents." she said.

"I can now. He is amazing Jules." Shawn said.

"I am tired. Put Aaron back in the crib please." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron and put him back in the crib and lied down also and before you know it all three of them were asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Shawn and Juliet got up from their nap Shawn said, "I am going to go by the house to shower and grab some baby clothes and a change of clothes for you."

"Okay. Hurry back." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and kissed Juliet and then kissed Aaron on the head. Shawn got to the house, went in and showered and then came out got dressed and went to go get Juliet and the baby some clothes. Shawn packed them all into a bag and left. Once he left his house he drove by his dad's to stop and say hey. He left his dad's house and got back to the hospital to find Juliet talking to her brother and Frank.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn." Frank said.

"How are you doing?" Ewan asked.

"I am fine, great actually." Shawn answered.

"He looks just like you." Frank said.

Shawn laughed and said, "Yep he sure does. I just hope he doesn't act like me."

"What did you guys decide to name him?" Ewan asked.

"Aaron Michael." Juliet said before Shawn could get a word in.

"Nice name I like it." Frank said.

Frank sat down on the edge of Juliet's bed and said, "Juliet, I am really sorry about not being there for you when you needed me, hell I am sorry for everything. I don't want to left out of your life anymore. Will you give me that chance?"

Juliet's eyes welled up with tears and she looked at Shawn.

"I will give you that chance dad." Juliet said.

Frank hugged Juliet and Shawn couldn't help but smile to see his wife reconnect with her dad.

"He is really beautiful Julie." Ewan said.

"We have to get going. Love you all." Frank said.

Everyone gave their goodbyes and left. Once they left Shawn put the bag next to the couch and then sat next to Juliet.

"I am really happy that he came and told me that he is sorry." Juliet said.

"In that moment right there I couldn't help but smile. I know how much that meant to you. Now he is trying to be part of our lives together with the baby also." Shawn said.

Juliet let one tear fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Shawn. I am just really happy." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled her into a hug and said, "We get to go home tomorrow. I am really happy that I got that room set up when I did."

Juliet laughed and looked at Aaron and then Shawn and said, "Wow now that everyone says that he looks like you I see it clearly now."

"Haha. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Shawn asked.

"It's a good thing because I can have two charming boys at the house now." Juliet smiled.

"I brought some food from the house because I am tired of eating this disgusting hospital food." Shawn said.

Juliet put her hand wanting to see what is in the bag. Shawn handed her the bag and grabbed out some pineapple.

"Thank god. I was in need of some pineapple." Juliet said.

"Good because I didn't want to leave it at the house." Shawn laughed.

"I wonder if he will like pineapple." Juliet said.

"I hope he does. God knows we have a lifetime supply between our house and the Psych office." Shawn said.

"Is the Psych office baby-proofed yet?" Juliet asked.

"No but when I get you two settled at the house tomorrow I will go by there and do it, or I can call Gus and tell him to." Shawn answered.

"Why don't we do it on the way home since it won't take us that long to do it? I will do it and you can hangout on the couch with him." Juliet said.

"I like your idea better." Shawn said.

"Fine let's do it tomorrow and then we can go home." Juliet said.

"That sounds like a perfect plan." Shawn said.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Shawn and Juliet got up and got ready to go home.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Yes it is. I can't wait to get home." Juliet said.

"Do you want me to get him dressed while you change or do you want to get him dressed while I get the stuff ready?" Shawn asked.

"Why don't you get him ready while I get ready and put on my makeup and what not." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"Come here little Starfish let's get you dressed." Shawn said as he picked Aaron up and got him dressed.

Juliet saw how good he was with him and took a picture to send to her mom.

"Are you ready to go home?" Shawn said in a baby voice.

Juliet got done doing all that she needed to do and came out and saw Shawn bouncing Aaron on his knee.

"What ya doing Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Just chilling." Shawn answered.

"Well do you have everything ready?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Ready to check out?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded. Shawn went up to the desk and signed some release forms and they were on their way. A nice doctor wheeled Aaron and Juliet to the car that Shawn pulled up under the cover since it was raining. Shawn got out and opened the door to help Juliet put Aaron in his seat.

"Just put him in there and I will buckle him." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron in the baby seat and got back into the car ready to go home. Juliet got in the back seat to sit next to Aaron. Shawn looked in the rearview mirror to see Juliet playing with Aaron.

"Do you still want to stop by the Psych office?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet answered.

Shawn pulled up to the Psych office behind the blueberry.

"What is Gus doing here?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know he never comes up here by himself unless I told him to." Shawn said.

Shawn got out of the car and went around to Juliet's side to help her with the baby. Shawn carried the baby seat into the Psych office.

"Hey look its Uncle Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey guys what are y'all doing here?" Gus asked.

"We got to go home today and I wanted to come by here to baby-proof the office." Juliet told Gus.

"Well I am here so baby-proof away Juliet." Gus said.

"Thanks Gus." Juliet said.

Shawn went over to the couch and took Aaron out of his carrier and bounced him in his arms to make him fall asleep.

"Wow. I never thought I would see Shawn Spencer hold a baby especially his baby." Gus said.

"You know what Gus I never thought that either. Now I am happy that I have Jules and Aaron. It makes me feel complete." Shawn said.

"You are really good with him." Gus said.

"Yeah I guess I am. I never thought I would be good with kids. I never thought that I would mature so much to handle a kid. These last 9 months have been crazy." Shawn said.

"I bet they have. With you trading in your bike for a car and buying all that baby stuff and doing all that." Gus said.

Juliet got done and came to sit by Shawn. Gus and Shawn scooted over so she could sit.

"Wow Mr. Spencer you look very cute with a kid." Juliet said.

"Well Mrs. Spencer you look very cute too." Shawn said.

"Ok guys stop that." Gus said.

Aaron was asleep so Shawn put him in Juliet's arms.

"Let me check my email and see if I have anything from the chief." Shawn said.

Shawn checked his email and saw that he got a murder case from the SBPD.

"Jules come here for a second please." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Aaron to his Uncle Gus and went to kneel beside Shawn.

"Look at this email." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at the email and said, "No Shawn. We just had a baby and you are not risking your life now."

"Ok good I don't want to I love you two so much and Gus." Shawn said.

"Good. Now reply to the chief saying that you can't do the case." Juliet said.

Juliet went back to the couch to hold Aaron.

"Do you want to hang around here for a bit or go home now?" Shawn asked.

"I want to go home I am really tired and little one here is also." Juliet said.

"Well Gus buddy. I hate to leave but you heard the mom I got to drive them home." Shawn said.

"No problem man. Be safe driving." Gus said.

"Will do." Shawn said as he stuck out his fist to fist bump Gus.

Juliet put the baby in his carrier and poked Shawn.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yup." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and led them out the door to the car. Shawn opened the door to lock Aaron's seat in the base and then let Juliet get in.

"Where to now m'lady?" Shawn asked.

"Home." Juliet answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Shawn said as he bent down to kiss Juliet.

Shawn drove all 3 of them home. When they got home Shawn gave Juliet the key to the house to let herself in while he handles the baby and everything else.

"Welcome home Aaron." Shawn said as he walked into the living room.

"Let me take him." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and went to the laundry room to put away the dirty clothes.

"Shawn, I think we should let Aaron sleep in our room for the first few months. Do you mind?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all Jules. I will put the playpen in our room and we will let him sleep there." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and watched Juliet play with Aaron. Shawn thought damn I am one lucky guy.

"You aren't tired?" Shawn asked.

"I am a little but seems like this little one is more tired than me." Juliet said.

"I have to go with the kid on this one I am really tired." Shawn said.

"Well let's go take a nap in our room." Juliet said.

"That sounds perfect." Shawn said.

Juliet, Shawn, and Aaron went to Shawn and Juliet's room to take a nap. Shawn put Aaron on his chest as he lied down next to Juliet. 5 minutes later they were all asleep as one family of 3.


	21. Chapter 21

Shawn got up from his nap and washes the clothes for Juliet so she could sleep with Aaron for a little while.

Juliet gets up and notices that Shawn is not next to her. She gets up and goes downstairs to find Shawn folding clothes.

"What in the world are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"I am folding clothes for you." Shawn answered.

The baby monitor went off because of Aaron's crying.

Shawn got up and said, "I got it. You go sit down and relax."

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

Shawn went upstairs to get Aaron and came down to warm him up a bottle.

"How is my little man doing?" Juliet asked.

"He is doing well. He is hungry so I came down here to fix him a bottle. He may need to be changed." Shawn said.

"Ok. Come here." Juliet said as she reached her arms out to get Aaron from Shawn.

Juliet went to change him in the nursery and came back down to feed Aaron.

"Want a bottle?" Shawn asked.

"Do you want me to feed him since you have been doing all of this stuff?" Juliet asked.

"Nah. I am good. You need to go get some sleep. You look tired." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Juliet said.

"No problem. I am glad I can help." Shawn said.

Juliet went over to the couch and curled up so she could get comfy.

Shawn came over with Aaron and a bottle in his arms and sat next to Juliet. Shawn grabbed Juliet's legs so that she could stretch out against his legs.

Shawn fed Aaron and took care of him and then he put him in his bouncy seat so he could watch him and finish folding the clothes for Juliet.

Juliet woke up from her nap. She got up and said, "Shawn I never thought I would like having a baby in the house. He is so much like you it's crazy."

"I know. I don't know if I can let him go when I go to work. I don't know if you can either." Shawn said.

"I don't want to go back to work but I know that I have to." Juliet said.

"You have more than a month until you go back to work. While you are at work I can bring him to the Psych office and once we get done there we can come by the station and see you." Shawn said.

"I love your plans. Once you are done with your visit at the station I don't want you guys to leave." Juliet said.

"I know I can come around 3 ish and we can come home for the day. I will check and see if that is ok with the chief." Shawn said.

"Ok. That makes feel a lot better. These 6 to 8 weeks better go by slow. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Juliet said as she leaned into Shawn for a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

"Juliet, I don't want you to go back tomorrow." Shawn whined.

"I know you don't, but I have to. Carlton told me that I have a crap load of work on my desk for me when I get back." Juliet said.

"Want to do something today before you go back to work?" Shawn asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Juliet asked with a smirk.

"You will just have to wait and see." Shawn said.

Shawn planned to go get their pictures taken for Henry's and Juliet's birthday that are coming up very fast.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Juliet answered.

Shawn drove off to the picture place. Once they got there Juliet asked, "Shawn what are we doing here?"

"Well my dad's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him something special. Your present is already picked out." Shawn said.

"Hmmm. Good idea Shawn." Juliet said.

"Welcome to Portrait Studios how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"We had an appointment under Shawn Spencer." Shawn told the secretary.

"Ahh yes right here. The wait shouldn't be long maybe 5 minutes max." the secretary said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

They wait for about 5 minutes and a photographer comes out and guides them to the room.

"Do you guys want a picture with just the baby himself?" the photographer asked the couple.

"We want one of just him and then one or two of all three of us." Shawn said.

"Ok well let me setup the backdrop and a prop. Do you guys want something that he can lay down in it looks like he is a little tired." the secretary said.

"That is fine. We wouldn't want to wake him up." Shawn joked.

The secretary got the room ready and Shawn picked Aaron out of his carrier and put him on the stack of pillows so the picture could be taken. The picture of just Aaron took under a minute. Now Shawn and Juliet would be taking pictures with just the two of them then after that all three of them will be in a picture. Shawn told the photographer that he wanted a picture with each of them alone with the baby.

After all the picture taking Shawn ordered all of them.

"Do you want a frame for your desk?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I need to pick a good one out that says "Family" or something like that." Shawn answered.

"When will the pictures be ready?" Juliet asked.

"They should be ready in about a day or so." the photographer said.

"Alright. Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn went up to the checkout counter and paid for the pictures.

"Let's go. I have some other fun stuff planned for us today." Shawn said.

They all got in the car and drove to a place where they had puppies.

"Shawn what are we doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Here? I have a surprise for you." Shawn said.

"Well what is it?" Juliet got excited.

"Hold on!" Shawn said.

Shawn went in the back to pick out the perfect pug for Juliet. He came back with a little black pug in his arms.

Juliet put Aaron's carrier on the ground.

"Shawn. You didn't have to do that." Juliet said.

"I told you that you have a good birthday present coming up." Shawn said.

"We talked about a dog but I wasn't sure that you were listening." Juliet said.

"Of course I listen. I listen sometimes." Shawn said.

"Well thank you. I am sure once Aaron gets around to crawling he will have fun with the puppy." Juliet said as she kissed Shawn.

"Well what are you going to name it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know yet. I will decide when we get home." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded his head.

He went to the back to pay for the puppy. He got back and lead Juliet to the car with the dog in her hands and the babyseat in Shawn's hand.

"Ready to go home?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

He drove them home and Shawn had another surprise for Juliet. Before he left for their outing he came back inside and put a present out on the coffee table for Juliet to open when she got home. They got home and got everything settled.

Juliet noticed the present on the coffee table and looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn. What is this?"

"Oh that. That is just a little something for you." Shawn said with his boyish charm.

Juliet opened the wrapping to reveal a Lee Michael's box. She opened the box to find a necklace with all of their initials on a necklace. She looked up at Shawn and said, "Shawn. Thank you so much. I love it. Just like I love you three."

"You're welcome. I had it customized the day we picked out the name. I wanted to wait until your birthday but I just couldn't hide it anymore." Shawn said.

"Well you did do a great job hiding it. I really appreciate this." Juliet said.

"No problem sweetheart happy early birthday." Shawn said.

"I have a name for the dog." Juliet said.

"Well shoot. I am ready to name this puppy." Shawn was excited jumping up and down.

"I choose Starfish." Juliet said.

"Wait. What? Did I hear that correctly that you chose the name Starfish?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn I did choose that name. I know how much you wanted the baby to be named Starfish so I have stored that away for when we get a dog." Juliet said.

"Really? I love that name. Now we need a new nickname for Aaron. So we don't get the two confused." Shawn said.

"Yeah but we can work on that later. Let's go sit on the couch and watch a movie." Juliet said.

"Alright, go pick out a movie and we will watch it." Shawn said.

Juliet got up to go pick the movie and when she turned around she saw Shawn asleep with Aaron on his chest. Juliet said to herself, "God, why do I have to go back to work? I don't want to."


	23. Chapter 23

Juliet woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She rolled over to see Shawn not even phased that the alarm clock went off. Aaron on the other hand was crying. Juliet had woken up 2 times during the night. She got up went downstairs to fix Aaron a bottle then come and get dressed. After she fixed his bottle she noticed that Aaron wasn't crying wasn't crying anymore. She went back to their room and found Shawn watching TV and Aaron sleeping.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Morning. What are you doing up?" Juliet asked.

"I heard you wake up and him crying so I got up after you went downstairs and checked on him." Shawn said.

"Aww. Thanks. I really don't want to go to work." Juliet whined.

"I know, I don't want you to leave either I rather lay in bed with you all day and watch quirky movies." Shawn said.

"That sounds nice. Can I just stay here for one more day?" Juliet asked.

"No. You need to go to work. Uncle Gus wants us to come by the Psych office later so we will go there and then come visit you." Shawn said sweetly.

"Fine." Juliet whined and got up to get dressed.

She got dressed, fixed her a cup of coffee, and then went to go goodbye to Shawn and Aaron.

"Well I guess I better get going." Juliet sat on the bed.

"I guess so. We will miss you." Shawn said.

Aaron woke up and squirmed so Shawn and Juliet would notice him.

"Good morning baby. How are you this morning?" Juliet asked.

"What's up little man?" Shawn asked.

Juliet picked Aaron up and said, "Shawn, why can't I have just one more day off?"

"You told the chief you would be in today. I told you we would come by after we run by the Psych office and see Gus." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I love you." Juliet said as she kissed Shawn and Aaron.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

"I love you too Aaron." Juliet said.

"Have a good day at work." Shawn said.

"I will try to. Don't have too much fun without me ok?" Juliet joked.

"Ok. You're going to be late better go." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed both of them and put Aaron in Shawn's arms so he could feed him.

After Juliet left Shawn noticed that it was really quiet and he missed Jules not even 5 minutes as she left.

"Want to go to the station and surprise mommy?" Shawn asked.

Shawn got Aaron changed and dressed and put him in his seat and drove to the station. Luckily he knew a shortcut so he could get there before Jules.

Once Shawn got there he parked not in his original space and didn't see Juliet's car there.

"Ok. Good we beat her." Shawn said.

Shawn got Aaron out of the car and walked up to the steps into the station.

Shawn didn't see Jules so he went over to her desk and wrote little love notes. He saw her and he left Aaron in her seat so she would be surprised.

Juliet walked up to her desk and saw Aaron in her chair.

"What are you doing here? Where is daddy?" Juliet asked.

Shawn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Daddy is right here." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around to be in his embrace.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here before me?" Juliet asked.

"We realized how much we miss you so we decided to come surprise you. I know a shortcut to get here." Shawn said.

"Well you certainly did surprise me." Juliet laughed.

"Like all of my notes?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I love them." said Juliet.

Lassiter came around the corner and said, "Why is there a baby in your chair O'Hara?"

"For one my last name is Spencer and second Shawn and Aaron decided to come surprise me before I got here." Juliet said.

"Well ok." Lassiter walked off.

"Lassie?" Shawn asked. "What's wrong with a husband going to surprise his wife her first day back at work since she had a baby?"

"There is nothing wrong with that. I just found it weird." Lassie answered.

"Why don't we go to the chief's office and visit with her." Juliet said. She picked up Aaron and brought him in the chief's office while Lassiter and Shawn are yelling at each other.

"Hello Detective. How are you doing this morning?" Karen asked.

"I am doing fine. Thank you. Lassiter and Shawn are fighting because Aaron was in my chair when I got here because Shawn wanted to come surprise me before I got here." Juliet said.

"Well I think it's cute. Lassiter has been pissed all day. I don't know what's with him." Karen said.

"Yeah I noticed that." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron out of his baby seat and held him while she and the chief talked for a little bit.

Shawn saw that Juliet left and went into the chief's office. He walked in the chief's office and said, "Hey. Sorry about that. Lassie was being weird."

"Yeah we were just talking about him." Juliet said.

"Shawn if it makes you feel any better I thought it was adorable." Karen said.

Shawn smiled and said, "Thanks chief."

"Do you mind if I hold him for a little bit if you two want to talk or something?" Karen asked.

"Not at all." Juliet said and handed Aaron to the chief while she grabbed Shawn's hand and took him outside to go talk to him and Lassiter.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"Interrogation room. Lassiter is coming also." Juliet answered.

Shawn didn't say anymore.

"Lassiter come here! "Juliet snapped.

Carlton got up and followed Juliet to the interrogation room.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing why?" Lassiter responded.

"Well it seems like it because you started yelling at Shawn for surprising me my first day back at work since the baby was born." Juliet snapped.

"Woah. Ok. I just thought it was weird." Lassiter snapped.

Shawn stood up and began to open his mouth but Juliet pushed him back in the chair.

"I thought it was sweet of Shawn to do that. He knew that coming back today would be a struggle for me. He just wanted to make it as smooth as possible." Juliet said.

Carlton just sat back in his chair and didn't say anything.

"Shawn I am so sorry that he yelled at you. You did your best I appreciate that." Juliet said.

"It's fine. I just don't get it though Lassie-face." Shawn said.

Carlton didn't speak. He just ignored Shawn.

Shawn stood up and began to walk out before Juliet jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing Jules?" Shawn asked.

"You aren't leaving until he says something. I don't want to put up with this today. You know how hard it has been." Juliet said softly.

Shawn lifted her chin and said, "I know. There is no need to cry. I can ask the chief if you can come back tomorrow if you want me to." Shawn said wiping the tears off of Juliet's cheek.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left Carlton in the interrogation room and went to the chief's office.

"Hey chief, can Juliet come back tomorrow. She doesn't want to come back just yet. I think this is the whole Carlton thing. I wouldn't blame her." Shawn asked.

"Of course. I don't want her to be upset. I will let Carlton cool off for a few days and let you guys know when he is fine." Karen said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Thanks chief really means a lot."

Karen nodded and said, "He is just so sweet I don't want to let him go."

"Yeah I know. He is pretty loveable since he is an exact replica of Shawn." Juliet laughed.

Karen handed Aaron back to Juliet and she buckled him back up and went and, "Come back when you are ready ok?"

"Ok. Thank you again chief." Juliet said.

Shawn followed Juliet out to her car and said, "Do you want to take him? I was going to run by the Psych office to see Gus."

"Why don't we all go?" Juliet asked.


	24. Chapter 24

Shawn and Juliet get into his car and drove to the Psych office to go see Uncle Gus.

"Shawn. Are we coming back to get my car?" Juliet asked.

"Of course we are. I wouldn't forget about your car." Shawn laughed.

They got to the Psych office and went inside.

"Look who came to see Uncle Gus." Shawn said as they walked through the door.

"Finally. I thought you would never come." Gus said.

"Yeah we got caught up earlier this morning." Shawn said.

Juliet walked through the door and said, "Hey Gus."

"Hey Jules. I thought you had to work." Gus said.

"Yeah I was supposed to go back today." Juliet said.

"What happened?" Gus asked.

"Well after I left this morning Shawn hopped in his car and drove to the station and got there before me with Aaron to surprise me. Lassiter totally filliped his shit and blew up at Shawn so the chief let me take off until Lassiter cools off." Juliet answered.

"Wow. I wonder what his problem was." Gus said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

"Well can I please hold the baby now?" Gus asked.

Shawn laughed and said, "Of course Gus."

Shawn handed Aaron to Gus and Gus sat there on the couch and talked to him like a baby.

"Look how good Gus is being with him." Juliet whispered.

"I know. I am pretty shocked that Gus knows how to handle a baby." Shawn laughed.

"You know that I can hear you two right?" Gus said.

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other and just busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Gus asked.

"Nothing Juliet just told me a really funny joke." Shawn said while laughing.

Gus looked at Shawn and shook his head and went back to paying attention to Aaron.

"So Gus how has work been today?" Shawn asked.

"It has been slow." Gus answered.

"Well that's not good." Shawn replied.

"Gus did you hear that Shawn got us a puppy?" Juliet asked.

"No. I think he failed to mention that to me." Gus glared at Shawn.

"Sorry Gus. I have been a little tied up with other things. Don't get mad at me." Shawn said.

Gus handed Aaron back to Juliet as soon as he started crying.

"Hey Shawn reach in his bag and go warm him up a bottle for me please I think he is hungry." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and got out the bottle and the formula for Aaron's bottle. Shawn fixed his bottle and then warmed it up in the microwave.

"Thanks babe." Juliet said.

"No problem." Shawn said and handed the bottle to Juliet so she could feed him.

"So Shawn how is it being a dad?" Gus asked.

"To be honest Gus, I couldn't be any happier. My immature side is here still be I have matured a lot since Juliet told me she was pregnant." Shawn said.

"Juliet how is it being a mom?" asked Gus.

"It is amazing. We both love being parents. Even though we don't sleep through the night yet it is amazing. We take our turns waking up with him during the night." Juliet answered.

"That's good. I am really happy for you both." Gus said.

"Thanks man. I think we better get going. We have to go get Juliet's car back at the station." Shawn said.

"Ok. Loved seeing all of y'all today." Gus said.

"You too." Juliet said.

Juliet packed up Aaron's baby bag and went to go put that in the car. Shawn put Aaron in his baby seat and went to go put Aaron in the car.

"Well man, I guess I will see you tomorrow. I have a feeling Juliet isn't going back for another week so I will be working off and on here." Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess so. That is not unusual that Lassiter snapped at you I am sorry that he snapped at you today especially what you did for Jules." Gus said.

"Yeah man I know. I will call you later tonight ok?" Shawn said.

"Ok." Gus said.

Shawn went and got in the car and said, "Want to go get your car?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling that I will need to use it tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Ok off to the station we go." Shawn said.

"I need to go in and get something off of my desk ok?" Juliet said.

"Do you want me to stay until you get out or do you want me to go home?" Shawn asked.

"Go on home I am sure you two are tired." Juliet said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss before going into the station.

"Detective what are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"Oh hey chief I needed to come get something off of my desk and I need to come get my car." said Juliet.

"Ok. Well have a good day then." Karen said.

Juliet nodded her head and went over to her desk and got her present she was going to give to Shawn.

"O'Hara? What are you doing here?" Lassiter asked.

"I needed to come get my car and something off of my desk. Why would you want to know?" Juliet asked.

"I was just wondering. Geez don't catch an attitude." Lassiter said.

"Catch an attitude?" Juliet asked. "Me catch an attitude after you flipped your shit at MY husband for coming to surprise me my first day back at work since having my baby! You really hurt Shawn's feelings today and he doesn't show his emotions unless anyone says anything towards his family. Gosh Carlton how could you so insensitive?"

"O'Hara…" Carlton said.

"No Carlton don't say a word about it." Juliet snapped.

Juliet picked up the present from her desk and walked out to her car. Once Juliet got in her car she pulled out her phone and called Shawn. No answer so she left a voice mail and she said, "Hey Shawn. I know you are probably asleep but I am calling to let you know that I am on my way home. Lassiter stopped me and asked what I was doing there and I yelled at him for yelling at you for doing what you did for me today. Oh by the way I have a little surprise for you when I get home. Hope you check your phone soon. Love you. See you in a bit."

Shawn heard his phone ding, so he rolled over on the couch to check his phone.

"One missed call from Jules? I wonder what she was calling me about." Shawn said.

He unlocked his phone and listened to the voicemail and smiled the entire time he listened to it. He was an extremely lucky guy to have a wife like her.


	25. Chapter 25

Juliet walked through the front door into the foyer of their house. She walked to the kitchen to put down her purse, she then walked in the living room and said, "I'm home!"

"Look Aaron! Mommy's home!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yes I am! How are you two doing?" Juliet asked.

"We are good. I just listened to your voicemail you left me. I was asleep on the couch taking a nap." Shawn said.

"That's what I figured." Juliet said.

"Well I smiled through the whole thing. I am so happy that you stood up to Lassie." Shawn smiled.

"Well he was getting on my nerves with making smart remarks to you and complaining on everything you do." Juliet said.

"Me too. I didn't want to say anything that would piss him off." Shawn said.

"Well now, you don't have to worry about that. I am going back to work tomorrow. I figured that if I give him some space for like a day or so he would cool down." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her down to sit on the couch and said, "Really. I was hoping you could stay home forever with me and Aaron."

"I wish I could too. I really need to go back to work and you do also." Juliet said.

"I am so lucky that I baby-proofed the office. So I can have my little man working with me and his Uncle Gus." he said.

"I bet he would love all of your 80s references." Juliet said.

"C'mon Jules don't be absurd. Of course he will like them. He is Shawn 2.0!" Shawn laughed.

"I know I know. I don't want to miss out on things while I am at work." Juliet said.

"I know you don't want to. If you want me to I will catch everything on my phone and email them to you during the day." Shawn said.

"Aww. Thanks Shawn! That would mean a lot to me if you would do that." she said.

"Then I will do that for you!" Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat and got up to get his laptop.

"Jules! Look what came in today!" Shawn yelled.

"What Shawn?" she asked.

"Our pictures came in!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! That was fast. Let me look." Juliet said.

Shawn made sure that the one with him, Juliet, and Aaron was on top.

Juliet gasped at the picture with Aaron's birthday and their anniversary on it.

"Wait? Did you do that?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I did it while I was checking out at the counter." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn. I needed something for my desk at work. I love how you put our anniversary and Aaron's birthday on here. Very clever Mr. Spencer." she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Spencer." Shawn said.

"Happy Birthday Jules. I wanted to tell you this morning but I wanted for you to see your present." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. This is really sweet." she said.

"No problem Jules. I wanted to give you something special this year since we have a new member of the Spencer family." Shawn said.

"I know. Your birthday is not too far away so I know what you are getting." Jules smiled.

"Wow. I haven't noticed. Too many exciting things happening this past month and a half." he said.

"Yeah. I know. We need a date night this weekend. We can either leave him with your dad or the chief wherever you want." she said.

"We can let him stay the night at my dad's and we can go out and then come home and sleep good tonight." he said.

"Sleep sounds so good. I know we were both up with him most of the night last night. I maybe got 5 hours of sleep maybe not even that." Jules said.

"I got maybe 3 because I watched TV a lot last night. I tried to get up with him so you could get some sleep but once I checked on him he kept crying so I came and got you. I thought you could settle him down." Shawn said.

"I did calm him down. Maybe he should sleep in here like we had it earlier." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded his head in agreement and said, "You are totally right. Great idea."

Shawn gave Juliet the framed picture for her desk. He also got two more made, one for his desk and one for the table in their room.

Shawn heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Lassie standing in the doorway.

"Lassie. What are you doing here man?" Shawn asked.

"I came to apologize to the both of you about how I acted. I know I don't apologize much but I did realize what you did for Juliet was nice and sweet and I also came to wish her a happy birthday." Lassie said.

Juliet walked up behind Shawn and said, "Thanks Carlton. It really means a lot when you realize you have done something that was wrong."

Carlton smiled.

"So how are you man? I didn't mean to blow up at you this morning. I just really didn't want Jules to go off to work yet." Shawn said.

"It's ok Spencer don't worry about it." Lassie replied.

Shawn stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Well I better be going. I just stopped by to say sorry and happy birthday." Lassie said.

"Goodnight Lassie." Shawn said.

"Goodnight Carlton." Juliet said.

"Goodnight you two." Carlton replied.

"Well that was a surprise." Shawn said.

"I know. I didn't expect him to come here and actually apologize to me and you." Juliet said.

"Hmm. I really appreciate that of him." he said.

"Well. I am really tired. Are you coming to bed or are you going to stay up a little while?" Juliet asked.

"I am going to come in there and lay down and watch TV with you if you don't mind." Shawn said.

"Of course I don't mind." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron and brought him into their room. Shawn and Juliet got in the bed and Shawn turned the TV on. 5 minutes later they were all asleep soundly.


	26. Chapter 26

Juliet slept through the alarm clock 3 times, on the fourth one Shawn finally got up and turned it off for her.

"Do you want to call in sick today?" Shawn asked.

Juliet groaned and turned to Shawn and said, "Are you sure the chief won't mind?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to call her?" Shawn replied.

Juliet nodded and then rolled over to get some sleep. Not even 30 seconds after shutting her eyes Aaron starts crying.

"Don't worry Jules, I'll get him." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and went back to sleep.

"The chief said that she doesn't mind that you stay home today after what happened yesterday." Shawn said.

"Thank God. I need sleep. You do also. What are you going to do with him?" Juliet said.

"Aaron? I planned on feeding him and changing him then try rocking him back to sleep so I can get some too." Shawn said.

"That sounds like a good plan Mr. Spencer." Juliet smiled.

Shawn picked Aaron out of his playpen in their room and went to his room to change him.

"How is my little man doing this morning?" Shawn asked in a baby voice.

Aaron cooed and smiled.

Shawn got him changed and put him back in a pair of his pajamas. He went into the kitchen to fix him a bottle. Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat while he fixed the bottle.

"Hey Shawn. Come here please." Juliet yelled from the bedroom.

"One second Jules, I am almost done fixing his bottle." Shawn yelled back.

Shawn finished fixing the bottle and warmed it up for 10 seconds in the microwave. While the microwave was still going Shawn brought Aaron in their room and put him down in between him and Juliet. The microwave dinged and Shawn got up to get the bottle.

"Here ya go little man." Shawn said as he put the bottle on the nightstand and picked him up to feed him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Shawn asked.

"Ok so I had this dream that I got pregnant again. How do you feel about that?" Juliet asked.

Shawn thought long and hard about it and said, "You know what Jules, I would love another one, but let's wait a year or two until we have that discussion again ok?"

"Yeah that is exactly what I was thinking. No more babies for at least two years." Juliet said.

"Here can you feed him for me? I need to get a shower and meet Gus for something." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded and took the bottle and Aaron from Shawn while Shawn got out a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"What are you going to do with Gus?" Juliet asked.

"He needs me at the Psych office to look at this case file for him because he can't find any clues." Shawn answered.

"Hmm. How long are you going to be gone?" Juliet asked.

"30 to 45 minutes. Why?" Shawn said.

"I wanted to go to lunch with my mom today and it is already 10:45 and you know how she likes to eat early." Juliet said.

"Yeah I do. I would love to go to lunch with you and your mom I haven't seen her in a good 3 months or so." Shawn said.

"Yeah I miss her and Frank a lot. So do you think you can shorten that trip to maybe 20 minutes?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely, anything for my Juliet." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and continued to feed Aaron.

"Hey Jules now that you say that you want to go to lunch with your mom why don't I cancel on Gus and I know I will have to owe him big time but I rather be here with you anyway." Shawn said.

"Whatever works with you. I prefer you staying here with me and relax but do what you want to do." Juliet smiled.

"Ok." Shawn told her.

Shawn pulled out his phone and called Gus.

"Hello?" Gus answered his phone.

"Hey man. I called to tell you that I won't make it there. Juliet's mom wants to go to lunch with us and she likes to eat early so sorry man." Shawn told Gus.

"Don't worry Shawn. I will call you if I find anything. Have fun!" Gus said.

"Thanks. Bye!" Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and went in the bedroom to find Jules and Aaron sleeping. Shawn walked to the side of the bed and put Aaron next to Juliet surrounded by pillows. Shawn kissed Aaron's forehead and Juliet's cheek.

"Well since I am the only one up I might as well answer some emails." Shawn said to himself.

Shawn got on his laptop and logged in to his email and saw an email from Abigail.

The email read, "Hey Shawn, I know it has been 4 years since we last talked. I wanted to let you know that I am back in the U.S. and wanted to catch up with you. Let me know if you can make it. Have some good news to tell you. Love Abigail."

Shawn just stared at the screen and waited to reply until he showed Juliet when she woke up.

Shawn thought, "Wow. She doesn't know that I am married. She probably wants to get back together or something like that."

Juliet got up and turned on the baby monitor so Aaron could sleep. She put pillows around Aaron so he wouldn't fall off of the bed.

"Good morning babe." Juliet said.

"Good morning to you too." Shawn said.

"Want some coffee?" Juliet asked.

"I would love some. I like the way you make yours." Shawn said.

Juliet put the coffee on and walked over to the cabinet and got out two coffee mugs for her and Shawn.

"Hey Jules. I just got an email from Abigail." Shawn mumbled.

"Wait, what did you say?" Juliet asked.

"I said that I got an email from Abigail." Shawn said a little louder.

Shawn pulled up the email to show Juliet. Juliet walked over to Shawn and sat next to him and read the email.

"What did she want?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I am debating whether or not I should reply." Shawn said.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well apparently she doesn't know that I am married and have a kid. She said that she wanted to catch up." Shawn said.

"Well don't be rude arrange plans with her and me and Aaron will come with you if that won't make it awkward ok?" Juliet said.

"OK. That is a good plan." Shawn said.

Shawn pressed the reply button and said, "Abigail, it is so good to hear from you. Let's meet later today at some coffeehouse at 4:00. Hope to hear from you soon. –Shawn."

Shawn pressed send and before you know it Abigail replied about 10 minutes later.

"God. That was fast. What does she do sit on her computer all day?" Shawn asked.


	27. Chapter 27

"Shawn, love hearing from you. How is today? I don't have anything else planned. Is that ok for you?" Abigail replied to her email Shawn sent her.

Shawn's phone went off and saw that Abigail has replied. He opened the email and said, "Jules, get ready. She wants to meet us in a little bit."

"Ok. Come on Aaron let's get you bathed and dressed." Juliet said.

Shawn got ready before Juliet got finished with Aaron. Shawn walked in the bathroom where Juliet was busy with Aaron and said, "Do you want me to get him dressed for you?"

"Sure Shawn if you don't mind." Juliet said as drying Aaron off and handing him to Shawn so he can go get him dressed.

Shawn took Aaron and went to his room to find a pair of clothes. He got him dressed and came out with him wearing a Nike t-shirt with some baby gym shorts and Nike shoes on.

"Shawn. What in the hell is he wearing?" Juliet asked.

"He is wearing his favorite brand of clothes." Shawn answered.

"Ok. That's fine. He is just staying in his carrier anyway." Juliet said.

"What? I can't hold him while I talk to Abigail?" Shawn asked.

"You can! But not as soon as we get there." Juliet said.

Juliet got Aaron's diaper bag ready and Shawn grabbed the keys.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let me finish putting his pacifier in his bag and then we will go." Juliet answered.

Juliet grabbed the diaper bag and Shawn had Aaron. He opened Juliet's car door and then he opened Aaron's door and put him in his seat.

Shawn got Aaron buckled in and shut his door.

"This is going to be really awkward." Shawn said.

"I don't think so since you have me and Aaron with you!" Juliet said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's get going then!" Shawn said.

Shawn started the car and backed down the driveway and they were on their way to go see Abigail.

Shawn pulled up to a Starbucks and got out to get Aaron's seat out of the backseat and handed him to Juliet.

"Shawn, can you take the diaper bag for me please?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." Shawn answered.

Shawn got the diaper bag and went in to find a seat or find Abigail.

Abigail saw Shawn and waved him over to sit with her.

"Hey Shawn." Abigail said as she hugged him.

"Hey Abigail. How has it been going?" Shawn asked.

"Good." Abigail said.

Juliet found Shawn and Abigail and stole a seat next to Shawn.

"Shawn, you didn't tell me you were married and have a baby." Abigail said.

"Well I have been married to Juliet for 2 years and Aaron is only 2 months old." Shawn said.

"Well he is very cute. I actually wanted to tell you that I am getting married in about 2 months. Will you please come?" Abigail asked.

"Shawn, don't be rude say you will go and we will come with you like we planned today." Juliet whispered.

"Ok Abigail I would love to come." Shawn said. "Can Jules and Aaron come also?"

"Sure. I will just have to tell my mom to add one more seat but that should be all good." Abigail said.

"Are you sure it's no big deal Abigail?" Juliet asked.

"Oh Juliet don't be silly of course it's not a big deal all it is, is an extra seat." Abigail said.

"Well thank you for inviting us." Shawn said.

Shawn and Abigail caught up for a little while and then Aaron started getting fussy.

"I'm sorry Abigail that we have to cut this visit short, Aaron is getting cranky and he is hungry." Juliet said.

"Oh it's not a problem." Abigail said.

"It was good seeing you again Abigail." Shawn said.

"You too." Abigail answered.

Juliet got up and brought Aaron out to the car while Shawn needed to get the diaper bag and followed.

"Thank you for saving me little man." Shawn said to Aaron.

Aaron just wiggled and smiled.

"Was it really that awkward?" Juliet asked.

"It was plenty awkward. It was nice how she invited us to her wedding though." Shawn said.

"Do you want to go? I saw that you were a little hesitant when she asked you." Juliet asked.

"Honestly, I don't. It's just going to be awkward." Shawn answered.

"Well once it gets closer text her and say that something came up or something." Juliet said.

"You are a genius Jules." Shawn said.

"Well I may have heard that a few times before." Juliet smiled innocently.

"Let's go home and feed this baby so he will stop fussing." Shawn said.

"Agreed." Juliet said.


	28. Chapter 28

Juliet was getting ready for her and Shawn's date night since the baby was born.

"Hey Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn." Juliet said.

"Can you put my tie on for me?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Sure. Why are you wearing a tie I thought we were just going casually?" Juliet said.

"We are but I have the best restaurant picked out for us. It is very nice." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well ok. I trust you have a good date planned for us tonight. Am I right?" she asked.

Shawn moved closer and wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and pulled her in close. With their foreheads touching and lips just millimeters apart, Shawn said, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't have a special night for my special wife?"

"Oh I don't know. Just asking." Juliet said.

"There is no need to worry ok. Mr. Spencer has all of this under control." Shawn said.

Juliet backed up, but still in Shawn's embrace and said, "Really now?"

"Ok. You want to play that game. Ok we can play. Come here!" Shawn said.

Shawn picked Juliet up and threw her on the bed and started tickling her.

"Shawn! Stop that hurts." Juliet screamed.

"It does? Then trust me. It's not that hard to do." Shawn said with a huge grin on his face.

Juliet pushed Shawn off of the bed and finished getting ready. Shawn was in the living room with Aaron while she was finishing up. Shawn walked in the bathroom where Juliet was and put Aaron in his baby tub as a holding spot for the time being. He put Aaron down and put his arms around Juliet's waist and said, "You don't need makeup. Why do you even wear it? You are already the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Shawn, that is sweet but you know I always have to put on some type of makeup on before we go anywhere." Juliet said.

"I know, I know. Just put a little on tonight you look even more beautiful since you had Aaron." Shawn said.

Juliet blushed and a smile crept upon her face.

Shawn picked Aaron back up and went to the living room and started rocking Aaron to sleep before Karen got there to babysit Aaron while him and Juliet went out. It only took 5 minutes before Aaron was asleep, Shawn put Aaron in his playpen and covered him up. He heard a knock on the door so he assumed it was Karen. He opened and welcomed Karen in.

"You're here early." Shawn said.

"You are right Mr. Spencer. Aaron is just so cute I couldn't wait any longer to come over." Karen said.

Juliet came in the living room with no makeup on and said, "I know. He is Shawn 2.0."

Shawn just stood there and smiled while his wife walked through the living room with no makeup on.

"You are right about that Detective. He has your eyes though." Karen said.

"I know. He is starting to get some blonde hair that I thought he wouldn't get. I always thought that he would have Shawn's hair but I am sure it will get darker when he is older." Juliet said.

Karen said, "You are probably right. Well you two should get going. Have a great night. I will see y'all when you get back."

"Really thanks again Karen on such short notice. I knew you wouldn't mind but just wanted to say thanks." Juliet said and grabbed her purse.

Shawn opened the door and let Juliet walk out first then turned around to look at the house then they went on out to their car.

"I can't believe we are going out for the first time in 4 months." Juliet said.

"I know. I feel after tonight you will be able to go back to work next week. No this is not something I did just to get you back to work." Shawn said.

"Maybe you are right. I am going to ask Karen if I can have Fridays off." Juliet said.

"Fridays are the best days to take off. You know I don't do anything on Fridays." Shawn laughed.

They got in the car and drove off to a new restaurant in Santa Barbra.

They pulled in the parking lot and Juliet's eyes got huge. She looked at Shawn and then looked back out the window and asked, "How in the hell did you afford all of this?"

"Sweet Jules. I asked my dad to help. I know it sounds crazy but I really wanted something special for you and me." Shawn said.

"Shawn that is so sweet of you to go out of your way like that to make me happy and enjoy myself for one night." Juliet said.

"Anything for my Jules and our baby." Shawn said and leaned over to kiss Juliet on the cheek.

They parked and Shawn ran out of the driver's seat to go open Juliet's door. Shawn opened Juliet's door and held out his hand to help her out of the car. Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Thank you Mr. Spencer."

"No problem Mrs. Spencer." Shawn said back.

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and not breaking apart until they sat down.

The waiter helped them to their table and Shawn requested a bottle of the finest wine they have.

The waiter brought out Juliet's favorite wine that she only had when they were on their lover's retreat.

"Shawn, spill how did you do all of this?" Juliet asked.

"I told you Jules that I asked my dad for some help." Shawn said.

Shawn poured some wine in both of their wine glasses. Shawn handed Juliet her glass and they clinked their glasses together.

While waiting on their food Shawn pulled a black box from his suit pocket and put it in front of Juliet.

Juliet noticed after she turned around and gasped. She looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn, what is this?"

"Just something I had made when Aaron got here." Shawn said.

Juliet opened the box and saw a gold necklace with a J, A, and S on it.

"I hope we can put more initials on that necklace." Shawn said.

"Aw Shawn I can't believe you bought this and yes I agree with you and the initials. Maybe two more maybe three not sure. Whatever you would like." Juliet said.

"I agree. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow morning?" Shawn said.

"Ok. Look our food is here." Juliet said.

The waiter put down their food down and left.

"Here taste this." Shawn said cutting a piece of steak and feeding Juliet.

Juliet eyes got huge and nodded and said, "Shawn that is amazing."

They enjoyed their dinner and after dinner Juliet asked Shawn if he could put the necklace on her.

Shawn put the necklace on her and then bent down to kiss her.

"Oh I have more to the date. It's not over yet." Shawn said.

Shawn helped Juliet from the table and walked out to the beach and walked the beach until they got tired.

"I'm tired." Juliet cried.

"Let me take care of that." Shawn said.

Shawn lifted her bridal style and walked back to the car. Little did he know that Jules fell asleep on his shoulder. He unlocked the car and opened Juliet's door and put her in the car without waking her up. He got in the car and drove home.


	29. Chapter 29

Shawn and Juliet got back from their date around 12. They walked in very quietly incase Aaron was asleep. Shawn saw the TV light on through the foyer.

"Hey Karen. How was he?" Juliet said sitting down after putting her purse on the side table in the foyer.

"He was excellent. He fell asleep just a few minutes ago, he was hungry." Karen said.

"That's good. He normally falls asleep around that time but wakes up at like 3 crying." Juliet said.

Shawn went through the living room and waved to Karen and said, "I am not trying to be rude, but I have to get out of this monkey suit here."

Juliet just laughed at the way Shawn said it.

"That is a very nice necklace Juliet. Did you have it on when I got here?" Karen asked.

"No. Shawn gave it to me tonight while we were waiting. I like it a lot." Juliet said.

"Wow, he even put the initials on there." Karen said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting anything like this. He is a very unpredictable man." Juliet said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Shawn yelled from the back.

Karen and Juliet laughed.

"Sorry, but it is true." Juliet said.

Karen just nodded and said, "Well let me get going. Glad you two had a great time tonight. See you next week Juliet."

Shawn and Juliet waved bye.

"Well Mr. Spencer tonight was lovely." Juliet turned to face him.

Shawn's arms wrapped around Juliet's waist and pulled her closer and said, "I am glad you enjoyed it. Now let's head to bed because I am tired."

Shawn extended his arm and Juliet took his hand and they walked to the bedroom.

Juliet got her pajamas on, when she got done she saw Shawn and Aaron sleeping soundly. She took out her phone and took a picture of this sweet moment. She turned out the light and lied down next to Shawn.

Shawn stirred slightly and put Aaron back in his crib in their room and got settled in bed.

"Goodnight Shawn. Love you." Juliet said.

"Night Jules. Love you too." Shawn whispered.

The next morning Juliet got up at 7 to feed and change Aaron. She decided to let Shawn sleep in a little late today.

Juliet got out of the bed very quietly so she didn't wake up Shawn. As soon as she started to move Shawn's arm quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him.

"What are you doing up? I was trying to let you sleep late." Juliet said.

"I have been up since 6:30. I fed Aaron and changed him." Shawn said and smiled.

Juliet looked at Shawn with a shocked look on her face.  
"I thought that you didn't do anything before 10 in the morning." Juliet said.

Shawn chuckled and said, "Jules I woke up because I had to pee and Aaron was squirming in his crib and I "sensed" that he needed to be fed and changed."

"Well Shawn, thank you. I did notice him sleeping when I was trying to get up, but then someone pulled me back." Juliet said while she grinned.

Shawn got up out of the bed and said, "Do you want coffee or do you want to skip that for today?"

"I will take a cup if you don't mind." Juliet said sweetly.

"I don't mind." Shawn said while walking over to Juliet's side of the bed and kissed her.

Juliet returned the kiss and said, "Thank you."

Juliet got out of bed and put on her slippers and grabbed a baby monitor and turned it on and took it with her to the kitchen.

Shawn handed her the cup of coffee how she likes it.

"So tell me about that talk you said we were going to have this morning." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him curiously then got what he was talking about.

"Ok. I was wondering if you wanted to have more kids later on." Juliet said.

"Of course I do Jules maybe two more. Then we can move on to dogs which we have one of each so I guess it is a start." Shawn answered truthfully.

"Really? You Shawn Spencer want 2 more kids?" Juliet asked.

"Hey, that's not right. I do want more kids especially with you. Let's wait another two years maybe a year and a half." Shawn said.

"Good. I wanted more. I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you first. I know two years is a while away but I wanted to talk about it now since we brought it up last night." Juliet said.

"I am actually glad you brought it up. I was going to tell you but I wanted to when we are ready to cross that bridge." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Can you believe that Aaron is already 4 months old?"

"No honestly I can't it seems just like yesterday I was driving both of y'all home from the hospital." Shawn said.

Shawn sat there taking it all in what Juliet said about Aaron and realized that time was going to fly by pretty fast with a baby around now. Soon they will be teaching him how to walk and talk.

"Hey Jules what age do babies start crawling?" Shawn asked.

"About 6 months why?" Juliet asked.

"Because we need to start baby-proofing the house before too much longer." Shawn said.

Juliet sat there thinking about how much life has changed over the past 4 months for the better.

"You know what Shawn good point. Maybe we should start thinking about having more kids in about 9 months how's that? Time will fly and we both know that." Juliet stated.

"Ok. We can do that. Can we handle another kid?" Shawn asked.

"Of course we can Shawn. You have matured so much since Aaron came along but at the same time you are still yourself when I first met you." Juliet said.

"You like that childish part of me don't you?" Shawn asked.

"You know that's right. Don't you ever change that part about you." Juliet said and leaned over to give her husband a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Juliet was dreading this upcoming week. It was the week when she went back to work. Juliet's alarm clock rang and she got up.

"Jules do you have to go? This bed is so warm." Shawn said sleepily.

"Yes Shawn, I do. Now go on back to sleep." Juliet said sweetly.

Shawn went back to sleep then shot his eyes open because he couldn't go back to sleep. He got out of the bed and moseyed on into the bathroom.

Shawn went into the bathroom having no clue Juliet was in there.

"Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry. You know I am half asleep." Shawn said.

"What are you doing up?" Juliet asked.

Shawn stretched and said, "I couldn't sleep. Plus I wanted to spend time with you before you left."

Juliet started talking before getting cut off by Aaron who was crying.

"I'll get him. Don't worry." Shawn said.

Shawn went out of the bathroom and walked over to Aaron's crib.

"Good morning little dude." Shawn said.

Aaron cooed back at him and held his arms up for Shawn to pick him up. Shawn picked him up and went back into the bathroom where Juliet was.

"Look who came to see mommy." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "My little man came to see me. How are you doing this morning baby boy?"

Aaron had a big smile on his face when Shawn or Juliet talked to him.

Juliet took him out of Shawn's arms and walked into the bedroom and lied Aaron down on his changing table and changed him and got him dressed. While Juliet was doing that Shawn was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Juliet came through the kitchen with Aaron on her hip and said, "We have baby food if you're hungry."

Shawn turned around away from the pantry and said, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah. And if you're really hungry I can cook you some pancakes or something before work." Juliet offered.

"I would love some pancakes. I will feed Aaron if you want me to." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Shawn the baby and got out pancake mix and stuff for a bottle. She turned on the stove and then mixed Aaron's bottle up and put it in the microwave for 15 seconds. The microwave went off and Shawn grabbed the bottle and went to the couch and got comfortable with Aaron in his arms.

Shawn started to give Aaron his bottle and when he put it in his mouth Aaron grabbed it by himself.

"Jules. Look at this." Shawn said.

"What?" Juliet asked while walking into the living room.

"He is holding his own bottle now." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled ear to ear and said, "Wow. That was fast. I didn't think he would hold it this early."

Shawn looked up and smiled and said, "We made one perfect baby Jules."

"Yes we did Shawn, yes we did." Juliet said.

Juliet went back in the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Juliet yelled into the living room.

Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat and brought it over to the kitchen table with him so he could watch him while eating.

"Can I put this on the table Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Shawn I wouldn't mind him eating with us." Juliet said.

Shawn put down Aaron's seat and began to eat Juliet's pancakes. You have to admit that woman can cook.

"Oh my gosh Jules." Shawn said with his mouth full. "This is amazing."

"I am so glad you like it Shawn." Jules said.

Shawn cut up a tiny piece of pancake and gave it to Aaron. Aaron reached for it and took it away from Shawn and shoved it in his mouth.

Shawn and Juliet just smiled ear to ear.

"Well someone else likes momma's cooking" Shawn said.

"Here eat this." Juliet said.

Juliet fed him a piece of her pancake which was chocolate chip, of course Shawn's pineapple.

"This is good Jules. But now you have to eat a piece of my pineapple pancake." Shawn smiled.

Shawn cut off a big piece of his pancake and stuffed it in her face.

"Shawn! You know I have to go to work. Now I have to go wash my face." Juliet said furiously.

"I know Jules. I'm sorry. I just needed to have a little fun while eating breakfast." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn, I know. That is why I am not mad at you." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his head up when Juliet said she wasn't mad at him. Shawn got up and pulled Juliet to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Juliet O'Hara Spencer, you are the best wife ever. I love you." Shawn said.

"Shawn Henry Spencer, you are the best husband ever. I love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn let go of her waist for a second and grabbed Aaron and put him on his hip then returned to his previous position.

"Now look at us. Who would've thought 8 years ago I would have you as a wife and a baby?" Shawn asked.

"I am no psychic but I kind of knew when I met you in that diner 8 years ago." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled really big and pulled Juliet even closer and said, "Aaron, your mom is the best person and the best mom. I am very lucky to have her and you should be to."

Aaron held out his arms to Juliet and Juliet took him and said, "Aaron, I have to agree with your daddy. I am the best person in the world and the best mom, but your daddy is a perfect father and I know that he is happy when he we kissed on that bridge in Canada. I knew it was forever."

"Now we have had some bumps in the road but we worked it out. Now we have a perfect family." Shawn said.

"We sure do." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down to kiss Juliet and kiss Aaron on the cheek.

"Uh Shawn, I am going to be late for work if I don't get going in like 30 minutes." Juliet said.

"Ok. Jules. We will miss you. We love you." Shawn said as Juliet got up on her toes and kissed both of her boys.


	31. Chapter 31

Juliet walked into the police station for the first time in 4 months. This is the first time she was without Shawn or Aaron.

"Good morning Detective." Karen said.

"Good morning Chief." Juliet said.

"Ready to get back to work?" Karen said.

"Not really." Juliet said. "Shawn wanted me to ask you if I can have Fridays off instead of Thursdays."

"Well I don't see that being a problem so it is ok with me." Chief said.

Juliet pulled out her phone to see if Shawn called or texted, when she saw nothing on the screen she frowned. Juliet texted Shawn and said, "Hey, miss you guys already. How's lunch? I think I am on desk duty today. It's weird not being with you guys 24/7 since Aaron was born. I love how my maternity leave was supposed to be for 2 months but took 4 months instead. Love you guys, give Aaron a kiss for me."

Shawn's phone beeped and saw that Juliet texted. His face broke out into a big smile. He read her text and replied, "Lunch sounds great. Miss you too. Let's go to the diner where we met since it's in the middle of town and not too far from the house or the station. Love you. XOXO."

Juliet spent 5 long hours doing paperwork until her phone rang and Shawn was calling. She answered and said, "Hey. Where are you at?"

"We are outside waiting on you. We were going to come in and visit but little man fell asleep on the way here so I didn't want to wake him up." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed her purse and left a note on her desk saying she went to lunch with Shawn. She walked down the stairs and found Shawn parked right in front of her waiting.

"Hey. How was your day so far?" Shawn said as Juliet got in the car.

"Busy. Desk work is not fun. Well it's better since you two came." Juliet answered.

"Mine too. We have just sat around and watched a little TV. The first few minutes were a little rough this morning when you left. When you shut the door I saw his eyes watering and then he started crying. I did what you told me to do if he gets fussy. None of that worked until 10 minutes passed and then I put a pacifier in his mouth." Shawn explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry, I thought he would've been fine but I thought wrong. Sounds like you guys had a rough morning." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and grabbed her hand and drove to the diner to eat. They got there in 15 minutes then sat down and began to look at what they want to eat.

Aaron started squirming and fussing.

"Aww, come here baby momma is here." Juliet said, taking Aaron out of his carrier.

Aaron calmed down and looked at Juliet like everything was normal.

"Well aren't you just magic today." Shawn said.

"Hey! Don't hate just because I can get him quiet and you can't." Juliet laughed.

Shawn sat back in his seat and pouted for 1 minute and returned to his normal self.

The waiter brought out their food. Shawn and Juliet ate and then visited and talked about Aaron some more.

"Do I have to go back to work Shawn?" Juliet whined.

"I am afraid you do babe. I know you don't want to. You miss us too much." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand across the table and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Look at it this way. You only have 5 more hours and then you can come home then we can relax at the house for the rest of the night. How does that sound?" Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and said, "That sounds perfect. What are you two going to do during that time?"

"Well he needs his first pair of Nikes so I was going to get him some. What size does he wear?" Shawn asked.

"He should be able to fit in infants if not ask the employee. You better send me pictures of him rocking his first pair of Nikes." Juliet said.

"Don't worry. Gus is coming with us and we are going to go. I am going to see if they have a pair like mine. Do you want a pair like mine also?" Shawn joked.

"Well, I could use some new shoes but I will have to say sure." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and handed Juliet the car keys. Shawn got Aaron situated in his seat and hopped in the driver's seat to drop Juliet back off at the station. Shawn got back to the station.

Juliet was fixing to get out of the car when Shawn's hand caught her hand.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked.

Shawn got closer to Juliet with their lips millimeters apart and kissed her passionately.

Juliet returned the kiss as soon as she got it and with more passion than Shawn.

Shawn and Juliet had to come up for air with their foreheads touching.

"Now I really don't want to go Shawn." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry that I made you late this morning that was my apology." Shawn smiled.

Juliet looked at him and said, "Well that was one very good apology."

"Bye Jules." Shawn said giving her one more kiss.

"Bye Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet hopped out of the passenger side of the car and went to the back where Aaron was.

"Bye baby. I will see you in a little bit. You better look as good as your dad with your Nikes on." Juliet said placing a kiss on Aaron's forehead and then kissing Shawn once more.

Juliet shut the car door and went back inside. Once she got inside she sat down at her desk wishing to be home.

Lassiter came in with a ton of case files. He set them on Juliet's desk and said, "There is more work for you."

"Thanks Carlton, really appreciate it." Juliet said sarcastically.

As soon as Carlton left she began on the paperwork immediately trying to get done by 5 so she could go home.

5 o'clock rolled around and Juliet was finishing up her work for today. She got done and picked up her purse and walked into the chief's office.

"Chief, I am done for today. I got a lot done today." Juliet said.

"Ok Juliet. Go home to that cutie pie of a baby you have at the house waiting on you." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. I will see you tomorrow." Juliet said.

The chief waved goodbye.

Juliet walked out of the chief's office and down to her car. She got in and started her car and started on the way home.

Juliet got home and walked in and said, "I'm home!"

"Hey buddy look who is home. Mommy is home." Shawn said getting off the couch with Aaron on the couch.

"Hey babe." Juliet said, placing a kiss on Shawn's lip.

Juliet bent down to talk to Aaron while Shawn went in the back and got Juliet's present that he got her while they were out.

"Jules, I got you something today, well all of us something." Shawn said.

Juliet opened the box to find a baseball jersey with Spencer Family on the front and her name and favorite number on the back.

"Shawn. I love it." Juliet jumped up and hugged Shawn.

Shawn pulled Aaron on his feet to show Juliet his first pair of Nikes.

"Look Jules. He looks just like me doesn't he?" Shawn asked.

"Totally Shawn. Let me get a picture of you two." Juliet said.

Juliet got up to go get her phone out of her purse.

"Alright, Shawn I want your feet to be in it also since you both have the same pair." Juliet instructed.

"One second." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron back on the couch and ran to their room and got Juliet's shoes he told her he would get.

"Here. I got you a pair also." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn I thought you were zoned out." Juliet said.

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn went to open the door.

"Hey guys." Gus said walking into the house.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Hey dude would you mind taking a picture of the three of us with our matching Nikes?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Shawn. Those are some sick kicks you got there dude." Gus said.

Gus instructed them to get how he liked the picture.

Shawn standing, Juliet next to him and Aaron on Juliet's hip.

"One, two, three." Gus said to take the picture.

Gus took the picture and showed it to them.

"Look at that Shawn. We all match. Good idea to match. I think it's cute." Juliet said.

"Yep. I think it's cute also. Now we need to get a new frame for our desks and a few for our parents. Speaking of which my dad's birthday is coming up like in 4 weeks. That could be a perfect present well with some beer of course." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I need to send these to a Walgreens to get these developed and get frames. We can do that when it closer though." Juliet said.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist and went to the couch while Gus was looking for food.

Gus came back in the living room and the three of them started talking about American Duos that came on last night.


	32. Chapter 32

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus all sat in the living room talking about American Duos and what happened last night.

Gus ranted on for 10 minutes.

"Gus, let me stop you right there. What in the hell are you talking about?" Shawn said.

"American Duos! Duh." Gus replied.

Shawn raised in eyebrows and looked at Juliet who just shrugged.

"Gus, you started ranting about meeting Rachel's family about 5 minutes ago. The American Duos subject is gone." Juliet said.

"What's going on man? Are you scared they won't like you or something?" Shawn asked sincerely.  
"I am terrified. What if they don't like me or think I am good enough for her or Max? Dude this is killing me." Gus said.

"Well Gus my advice to you is to be yourself like you are with me and Shawn and I am sure her parents will like you. You just have to see." Juliet said.

"That is really good advice Jules. I need to come to you more often for advice." Shawn joked.

Gus seemed to calm down after he finished ranting and telling them how terrified he was about meeting Rachel's parents.

"Well I better get going then. Thanks for listening to me rant. I want a picture that I took of you guys today by the way." Gus said.

"Ok buddy. See you tomorrow. Night." Shawn said.

Gus left and drove to his apartment to end his day.

"Well I think Gus is a little scared about meeting Rachel's parents. I was scared to meet Frank honestly." Shawn said.

"Everyone is scared to meet Frank." Juliet laughed.

"I can see why." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him and walked over to the couch and put Aaron on his blanket on the floor to let him sleep.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked. "Please don't be like Frank."

Shawn looked at her and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He turned her face so she could look him in the eyes. He grabbed both of her hands and said, "You know I won't I love you two to death. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again. It breaks my heart to see you upset." Shawn said.

"Good. I love you also. Means a lot to me Shawn." Juliet said.

"I will make sure I am here for every birthday party, every Christmas, every Thanksgiving, and every day. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Shawn said as he lifted Juliet's head and kissed her.

Juliet smiled and returned the kiss. They both looked down at Aaron who slept through the entire ranting of Gus and that talk they just had.

"Damn Jules, we make a pretty cute baby didn't we?" Shawn asked.

"We did Shawn. He looks like you though more than me. I am fine with that though because he looks like the man I know and love." Juliet answered.

"Jules, I love you so much." Shawn said.

Juliet scooted closer to Shawn and sat on his lap and said, "I love you too Shawn. I knew that very first day that we met in the diner that I loved you 8 long years ago." Juliet said.

"Those first 5 years were very tough trying to get you but look, I finally have you and a kid. That is all I need maybe another kid but that will come when the time is right." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see if The Mentalist was on.

"What do you want to watch Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet was in the middle of her yawn and said, "I don't care Shawn. I am going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I am right behind you." Shawn said.

Juliet picked Aaron off the floor and picked up his blanket and walked to the bedroom.

Shawn followed Juliet and got the bed ready for her when she got in it.

Juliet put Aaron in the playpen and covered him up with the blanket and kissed him goodnight. She got in bed with Shawn and turned to face Shawn.

"Goodnight. Love you!" Juliet said.

"Night. Love you too." Shawn repeated.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer to him so he could fall asleep. Neither of them could sleep if they were a part from one another. Shawn placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Juliet got ready for work without waking up the baby or Shawn. Once she got done getting ready she went into the kitchen and wrote a note down for Shawn.

She wrote, "Hey babe, went to work! Have a good day! Love you two. Love Jules."

After Juliet left the note she grabbed her keys and put her gun in her bag and left.

Shawn stirred around and put his arm on Juliet's side of the bed, but that side of the bed was cold. Shawn woke up and looked around for Juliet. He went in the kitchen and found the note. When he found the note he just smiled and started the coffee maker.

A few minutes after Shawn got up Aaron started to fuss. When Shawn heard Aaron starting to fuss, he quickly fixed him a bottle and went and got him. While the bottle was heating up Shawn went in the bedroom and got Aaron.

"Good morning buddy." Shawn said.

The microwave beeped and Shawn walked out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen and got the bottle. Shawn walked out of the kitchen and went to go sit down and feed Aaron.

Shawn pulled out his phone and sent Juliet a text.

"Hey, we just got up. Sorry I missed you this morning. Aaron is doing much better this morning. Have a good day! Love you. XOXO." Shawn typed for the text.

Juliet's phone went off when she was in a briefing. She looked directly at the chief and the chief nodded to let her go check her phone. Juliet walked out of the briefing and checked her phone.

Juliet unlocked her phone and saw a text from Shawn.

The text said, "Hey, we just got up. Sorry I missed you this morning. Aaron is doing much better this morning. Have a good day! Love you. XOXO."

Juliet walked outside to go call Shawn. Juliet pulled Shawn's number up and pressed call.

"Hello?" Shawn asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey. How is everything going at home?" Juliet asked.

"We are doing just fine. I just fed him now I am giving him a bath and then we are going to bug Gus at work. We are having a big boy day today. You are welcome to join us if you want." Shawn answered.

"Shawn, I was in the middle of a briefing when you texted. The chief let me go check my phone to see if everything was okay. I will have to see how big my case load is today, if it isn't too big I could maybe get out of here around 3ish." Juliet said.

"Don't rush. I'm sorry for interrupting you at work. Just thought you might want to know what we are doing today. Call me later ok?" Shawn said.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me what you are doing today. I will try to call in a little bit if I can. Lassiter is in a bad mood today. Alright well let me get back to work. I will see you later. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too. Aaron say bye to mommy." Shawn said.

"Bye Aaron, bye Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet finished her phone call and went back to her desk and put her phone up. She looked around and saw everyone back at work. She went into the chief's office and said, "Sorry chief Shawn texted and I was worried but everything is ok."

"Don't be sorry. You are a mom now and I understand if you need to check your phone often." Karen said.

Juliet gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you please fill me in what the rest of the briefing was about?" Juliet asked.

"Well, Lassiter went with McNab to the crime scene to check it out. A store was robbed and someone was killed. Do you think Shawn could come in later this week if we need him if we find anything?" Karen said.

"I don't know. I will ask him when I get back home and then let you know." Juliet said.

"Lassiter said that this criminal is a repeat. He struck another store and killed another person like a year ago and he got away with it because someone forgot to read him his rights." Karen said.

"Wow. Ok. If I can see his case file please I should be able to see if Shawn could come in." Juliet said.

"The case is on your desk. It isn't big it just has that one crime before and this one now. If Lassiter comes in with him we won't need Shawn's help. You will just have to do some paperwork on him." Karen said.

Juliet looked at the chief and said, "Thank you chief. I might be on my phone a little more than usual that is if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Juliet. I understand, I am a mom also if you remember so I know coming back to work is a big deal for you, Shawn, and the baby." Karen said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Thanks again chief. I will get back to you on this case."

"Ok. Thanks Juliet." Karen said.

Juliet got up and walked out of the chief's office and got started looking at the perp's case file.

"Hey Shawn, chief wants to know if you can come in later this week. We have a case that I need you to look at. Let me know. XOXO!" Juliet typed and then pressed send.

Shawn heard his phone ring and pulled and looked at the text.

"I might be able to Jules. I will come up there now if you want me to. I can drop Aaron off at my dad's and I can come up there." Shawn replied to the text.

"Ok. This doesn't require the field so bring him up here I want to see him. See you in a bit." Juliet replied.

Shawn got that last text and got dressed. Once Shawn got dressed he picked Aaron up and went into his room and got him changed and dressed.

"We are going to see mommy buddy. I miss mommy." Shawn said in a cute baby voice.

He got Aaron dressed and put his fresh Nikes on and put a Tennessee Titans hat on him and packed his diaper bag.

Shawn got done with everything and he grabbed the keys and unlocked it so he can go put Aaron in it first.

Shawn put Aaron in the car and started it then put the diaper bag in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat.

He opened the garage door and left.

Shawn called Juliet and said, "Hey Jules. Miss you."

"Hey miss you too. Are you coming up here?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah we just left the house and we are coming up there. I am sure Karen wants to see Aaron and I really want to see you." Shawn said.

"Well hurry then. I want to see both of you." Juliet said.

"OK. Be there in a bit. Bye." Shawn said.

Juliet hung up the phone and started getting back to work.

Shawn pulled up to the SBPD and got out with Aaron and his diaper bag. He walked up the stairs and walked to Juliet's desk.

"Hey. I missed you this morning." Shawn said as he bent down next to Juliet and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you too." Juliet said.

"So what do you need me here for?" Shawn asked.

"I need you to look at this case and see if you can figure something out. This is the second time he robbed a store and killed someone while doing it." Juliet explained to Shawn.

Shawn took the case off of her desk and sat down and looked over it.

"Where is Lassie at?" Shawn asked.

"He and McNab went to go check out the crime scene. The chief said that if Lassiter gets him you won't be needed. I called ahead of time because I wanted to see you." Juliet said.

"Well I am glad you did. We were getting bored." Shawn said.

Lassiter walked in the station with a guy in handcuffs and said, "Got him."

The chief walked out of her office and went over to congratulate Lassiter.

"Here take this man out of my sight." Lassiter told another officer.

The other officer took the man to booking and put him in a cell to keep him in overnight.

"Well done Lassiter." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. He came back because he left something at the scene. Stupidest mistake ever." Lassiter said.

Juliet went back to holding Aaron and said, "Well Mr. Spencer I guess we don't need your services anymore."

"Gosh. I know that really has me disappointed that I can't stay until the end of the day." Shawn said.

"I know. Call Gus or go bug the shit out of Gus at his other job." Juliet said.

"But I will miss you too much." Shawn gave Juliet the puppy dog eyes.

"Now Shawn, you know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me when I am at work." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you back at the house then." Shawn said.

"It's only 7 hours." Juliet said.

"Aaron give mommy a bye bye kiss." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Aaron a kiss and then put him back in his seat.

"Alright. I will see you this afternoon. Love you." Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss.

"Love you too. I will try to let Karen allow me to come home early." Juliet said.

Karen overhead their conversation and said, "Yes detective you can go home. Lassiter can do all that paperwork. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you chief." Juliet said.

"Well Mrs. Spencer I guess we get to go home together." Shawn said.

"Yes we do. Let's go home." Juliet said.

Juliet turned off her computer and put everything back where it was on her desk. She grabbed her purse and put her gun in it and her badge.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and Juliet held on tight and they walked out the station hand in hand.


	34. Chapter 34

"Jules, why don't we just do nothing for the rest of the day?" Shawn stated.

"I like that. I am so tired." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet did nothing for the rest of the day.

Juliet and Shawn were watching a movie and Juliet heard Shawn snoring. She looked up at her husband and said, "Come on, why don't we go to bed 2 out of 3 people are asleep."

Shawn moved and said, "Sure. Where's Aaron?"

Juliet helped Shawn sit up and said, "He is in our room like always. Now let's get you to our room."

Shawn got up with Juliet and followed her to the bedroom.

Once Shawn and Juliet got in the bed they fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Shawn woke up before Juliet which was rare.

Juliet heard something in the kitchen. She opened her eyes and looked over to where Shawn was sleeping but didn't see him, she got up out of the bed and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey sweetpea. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. What are you doing up?" Juliet said.

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep. Plus today is my dad's birthday so we need to go see him or something today or bring him over for dinner or we could go out." Shawn said.

Juliet raised her eyebrows and said, "Ok. I am cool with that. Today is Saturday right?"

Shawn nodded and said, "Sure is which you were off of work yesterday but you decided to go in anyways. So I called the chief and told her you won't be coming in today since we have plans."

"Oh really now? And what might those plans be?" Juliet asked.

Shawn stepped closer toward Juliet and said, "I don't know yet. I don't know how people function at this time in the morning. All I know is that we are going to have so much fun today."

Juliet smiled and got on her tiptoes and kissed Shawn.

"Thank you. What was that for?" Shawn asked.

"Does everything have to have a reason behind it?" Juliet asked.

"I guess not. Like those need no reason behind it." Shawn smiled.

Aaron's cry came over the baby monitor.

"I will get him. Sit down, you just got up." Shawn said.

Juliet laid back down on the couch while Shawn was getting Aaron. She kept thinking to herself everyday how lucky she was to have Shawn and Aaron.

"Let's go see mommy buddy. Mommy wants to see you." Shawn said picking Aaron out of his crib in their room.

"Look who is up." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up and held out her arms and said, "My little boy is up yay."

Shawn handed Aaron over to Juliet and sat next to Juliet putting her legs over his.

"Wow he slept all night didn't he?" Juliet asked.

"He did. That is like the third night in a row with him not waking up." Shawn said.

"Shawn what are we going to do when he gets older and he needs to move into his room?" Juliet asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. We still have a good while until he turns into a "big boy". Shawn said.

"You're right. He is almost 6 months. He is growing up so fast. I hope we won't have to deal with walking and talking anytime soon." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and said, "I know. I know that I am good to hear a few noises come out of his mouth for right now."

Juliet nodded.

"Should we call my dad and see if he is up?" Shawn asked.

"I think it would be nice. Let me go get Aaron dressed and put the picture frames in a gift bag." Juliet said.

Shawn called his dad.

"Hey dad. Happy Birthday dad. What are you doing today?" Shawn said.

"Nothing. What's up?" Henry asked.

"Jules and I were wondering if you want to come over for a little bit today. Maybe from morning to afternoon because I want to take Juliet somewhere tonight." Shawn said softly so Juliet won't hear.

"That's fine Shawn. Want me to keep Aaron tonight?" Henry asked.

"If you don't mind I would love that." Shawn said. "How about you start to head over here in about an hour and a half?"

"That sounds good son. I will see you later." Henry said.

"Bye dad." Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn." Henry replied.

Juliet walked back into the living room with the gift bag and Aaron.

"He is going to come over here in about an hour." Shawn said.

"Ok that sounds good." Juliet said.

"He is going to babysit Aaron tonight. I have somewhere I want to take you." Shawn said.

"Shawn, how many times have I told you that we don't need to go out as much anymore since we have a baby?" Juliet asked.

"I know Jules. I just want to get out of the house tonight and give you a break also. You deserve a break with handling work, me, and Aaron." Shawn said.

"Shawn you are so sweet. Thank you. I am proud to say that you are a wonderful dad and husband." Juliet said.

"I am proud to call you my wonderful wife and a mother. Now let me go get dressed and we can clean the house before my dad gets here." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn ran down the hall to their bedroom to get dressed.

Juliet heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Declan?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Juliet." Declan said.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said our goodbyes 5 years ago?" Juliet asked.

"We did. I wanted to see how you were doing." Declan said.

"Hey Jules, where is my favorite shirt at?" Shawn asked running down the hall without a shirt on and saw Declan.

Juliet looked back towards Shawn and motioned him to come here.

"What is he doing here?" Shawn asked softly.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to see how I was doing." Juliet answered.

"Tell him you're fine and happily married with a kid. Didn't you two say goodbye 5 years ago?" Shawn said.

"Yes Shawn we did. Now your shirt is hanging on my side on the closet. I accidentally put it there." Juliet said.

Shawn ran off back into their bedroom to continue getting dressed.

"I'm sorry Declan, it's his dad's birthday today." Juliet said.

"It's cool. I always knew you two would make it. Look you two even have a kid." Declan said.

"Declan, I am so sorry about what happened." Juliet said before she was rudely interrupted.

"Juliet, I tried to be a good boyfriend to you. I even told you I was fraud and we booked a trip to the Almalfi Coast. How could you be that selfish and marry Shawn." Declan yelled.

Shawn came running down the hall as soon as he heard yelling. He stood behind Juliet rubbing her arms.

"Declan. Shawn told me he wasn't psychic but I always had feelings for him. I knew it wouldn't work out between us." Juliet yelled right back on the verge of crying.

"Declan. Can you go now and never come back? My wife and I have company coming over and so I kind of don't want my wife and kid crying before they get here." Shawn shot at Declan.

"I always knew you were a selfish little bitch." Declan said and left.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and walked to the couch and sat down with her head in her hands.

"Jules. Look at me. You have me now and I am not going to yell at you like that. We are happy and that is what counts. The past is the past. We are very happy just the way you are." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn holding Aaron on his lap.

"Hey, don't forget all those years of feelings for me and you finally got me." Shawn said

Juliet scooted over toward him and gave him a kiss.

"I know Shawn. You are way nicer than that dick there. I don't want to see him anymore." Juliet said.

"I know. You won't." Shawn said.

"He came to the station when I was pregnant and we talked and he didn't act like that. Do you remember that?" Juliet said.

"I do. Wow people really can change." Shawn said.

"Why don't we forget about him and enjoy the rest of our day?" Juliet asked.

"I would love that." Shawn said wiping her face so no more tears were there.


	35. Chapter 35

Henry got to Shawn and Juliet's house an hour after Declan left.

Henry knocked on the door and said, "Shawn open up!"

Shawn got up off the couch with Aaron in his arms and opened the door.

"Hey dad, you're here early!" Shawn stated.

"I know. I wanted to come early to visit with you guys." Henry said.

"Well come in. Can you hold Aaron for me? I need to check on something." Shawn said.

Henry nodded and held out his arms to Aaron.

Shawn walked to their bedroom and saw Juliet on the bed with her head in her hands again.

"Hey my dad's here. Do you want me to tell him to come back later? I haven't told him yet." Shawn said.

Juliet lifted her head and said, "No. Give me a few minutes to put on my makeup again."

Shawn walked over to Juliet and stood her up off the bed and hugged her.

"Shawn, don't you dare ever be mean to me like Declan did." Juliet said.

"Oh Jules, you know I would never do that. I love you too much apparently he didn't." Shawn said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's chest and smiled.

Shawn lifted her head and smiled and kissed her.

"Now go enjoy your time with your dad." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

"Jules wanted to tell me something. She is going to be out in a few minutes." Shawn answered.

"Oh ok. You got yourself a pretty good kid here Shawn." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah I do. I never imagined staying here in Santa Barbra for so long and meet Jules and have her as my wife and the mother of my child. She kept me here dad." Shawn said.

Juliet finished putting on her makeup and went out to the living to greet Henry.

"Hey Henry. Happy Birthday!" Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet. Thank you. I was telling Shawn here that you two have a pretty good kid here." Henry replied.

Juliet went over to the chair where Shawn was sitting and sat on his lap.

"We sure do. These past few months have been amazing." Juliet said.

Shawn rubbed his hand up and down Juliet's back.

"Hey dad, we have a present for you." Shawn said.

"You do?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. It is in the bedroom. I will go get it." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and Shawn followed her to the bedroom.

"Jules, do we give the pictures first or that hideous shirt?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, don't start. We are giving him the pictures." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed in relief and followed Juliet out of the bedroom.

Shawn went back to where he was sitting and Juliet gave Henry the gift bag then went back to where she was sitting on Shawn's lap.

Henry opened the gift bag and saw the pictures they took a while back.

"Wow. Guys these are really good pictures. Perfect birthday present." Henry said.

"Thanks. We figured you needed updated pictures in the house." Shawn said.

"I do the only ones I have is when you were a kid." Henry said.

Henry put the pictures back in the bag and gave them both a hug.

"So. What are we doing today?" Henry asked.

"Shawn and I thought we would take you to lunch and then we can come back to the house and hangout until it is time for him and I to leave!" Juliet said.

"That sounds good. Shawn did mention about me babysitting this little one." Henry said.

Juliet smiled and leaned into Shawn.

"Well there is about a 30 minute block between now and lunch time. Do you want to go out and do something during that or no? Your pick!" Shawn said.

"I rather stay here for a little bit." Henry said.

"Ok. I do need to run to the Psych office for about 20 minutes. I need to pick up something for tonight." Shawn said.

"That is fine. Do you want me to come with you?" Juliet asked.

"If you want, we could all go." Shawn said.

"Let's do that. Do you want to take our car?" Juliet said.

"Yeah. It needs gas anyways." Juliet said.

"Ok. Pops I need you to park on the curb so Jules can pull her car out." Shawn said.

"Ok." Henry said.

Henry walked outside and moved his truck so Juliet could move her car.

Juliet pulled her car so they would all be able to get in.

"Shawn are you driving?" Juliet asked.

"Sure. Do you mind sitting in the back with Aaron and keep him occupied?" Shawn said.

"I would love to sit in the back with him." Juliet said.

Juliet got in the car and Shawn handed Aaron to her so she could buckle him in.

"Well dad, you're up front with me." Shawn said.

Shawn and Henry got in the car at the same time.

"Gas station first since it's before the Psych office." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet and Henry said at the same time.

Aaron started getting fussy and Juliet asked, "Shawn do you have a pacifier up there?"

"Yeah. I keep one in my pocket." Shawn said.

"That's just weird." Juliet said.

"Hey. Don't hate because I am prepared." Shawn said.

Juliet and Henry chuckled.

"Can I please have it?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out the pacifier out of his pocket and gave it to Juliet.

Juliet stuck the pacifier in Aaron's mouth and fell asleep.

"Thank god. He never gets fussy in the car." Juliet said.

"Is he asleep?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Juliet asked.

"When he gets fussy in the car I put a pacifier in his mouth and he goes to sleep. Guess he is tired." Shawn explained.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn pulled up at the gas station and pumped the gas. Once it got done he got in and pulled off toward the Psych office.

They got to the Psych office and Shawn ran in to get something for tonight for his date with Juliet.

"So Juliet, how has Shawn been with the baby?" Henry asked.

"Shawn is so good with him. I never seen a man handle a baby like Shawn has." Juliet answered.

"I would've never guessed Shawn would get married and settle down and have kids." Henry said.

Juliet chuckled.

Shawn walked out of the Psych office. He turned around to lock the door. He walked back to the car and got in.

"Sorry it took me so long." Shawn said.

"No problem! Now son, I am old and hungry." Henry said.

"Ok. We are going there now." Shawn said.

Shawn drove off to Henry's favorite restaurant. They got there, Shawn parked and helped Juliet with Aaron.

"Hey I am going in and save us seats." Henry said.

"Ok dad. Be there in a minute." Shawn yelled.

He finished helping Juliet with Aaron.

"Shawn why did you go to the Psych office?" Juliet asked.

Juliet sort of knew why Shawn had to go to the Psych office.

"I needed to get something. Why?" Shawn said.

"Just wondering. Just to let you know I sort of know why." Juliet said and walked off inside.

Shawn just stood there with the diaper bag on his shoulder.

Shawn ran to catch up with Juliet and said, "How do you know?"

"Shawn, I know you. You don't need to hide anything from me." Juliet said.

"You're right. Well then since you know what it is, do you want me to give it to you at the table now?" Shawn asked.

Juliet smirked and said, "Doesn't matter to me."

Shawn opened the door for Juliet and followed her in to find Henry.

They walked until they saw Henry.

"What took you guys so long?" Henry asked.

"We got busy talking." Shawn said.

"Yeah ok. They brought out a hi-chair so you can put Aaron in it." Henry said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet sat next to Shawn and Henry sat across his son.

"Looks like we don't need you to babysit Aaron tonight after all. We kind of changed plans." Shawn said.

"Oh ok. That's cool." Henry sound hurt.

"But we will be sure to let you keep him some." Juliet said.

Henry smiled.

"Dad, I have something for Juliet. I know it's your birthday but I was going to give it to her tonight but she kind of spoiled it." Shawn said.

"Well don't mind me son. Give it to her." Henry said.

"Yeah Shawn listen to your dad." Juliet laughed.

Shawn took out a little gift bag and handed it to Juliet.

Juliet looked at Shawn and opened it.

The gift bag had a coffee mug that said, "#1 MOM!" on it and an iPhone case with the picture Shawn and Juliet gave to Henry.

"Shawn. This is so sweet. My birthday was 2 months ago." Juliet said.

"I know. I had the case made for you. It kind of took a while." Shawn said.

"Lassiter is going to be pissed when he sees this instead of my plain black case." Juliet said.

"He'll get over it." Shawn said.

"That is very sweet son. Proud of you." Henry said.

"Thanks dad." Shawn replied.

Juliet, Shawn, and Henry all enjoyed their lunch while Aaron was asleep.

They got through eating and sat there talking for an hour about Shawn and when he was a baby.

"Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked.

Shawn finished yawning and said, "Yeah. I am a little tired."

"Same here." Henry said.

"Well then let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron's carrier and Juliet grabbed her purse and the diaper bag.

Shawn unlocked the car and put Aaron in his seat holder.  
"Home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn started the car and drove to their house.

They got to their house.

"Well dad happy birthday." Shawn said.

"Thanks son." Henry said.

"Happy birthday Henry." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet." Henry replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Shawn asked.

"No thank you. I am tired. Thank you for everything today guys." Henry said.

"No problem." Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

Henry bent down to kiss Aaron on his forehead and said, "Thank you again guys."

"No problem dad. See you later." Shawn said.

Henry walked to his truck and got in and drove off to his house.

Shawn unlocked the door and walked in while Juliet followed.

"That went good." Juliet said.

"It did. I am surprised." Shawn said.

"Well I think what you did was very nice." Juliet said putting Aaron in his bouncy seat.

Shawn walked behind Juliet and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thank Jules. What did you think about your present?"

"Shawn I loved it." Juliet said turning around to face Shawn.

"Good. I love you. I am going to kiss you on the mouth now." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down to kiss Juliet.

"Hmmm. I love you too. Thank you." Juliet said.

"Should we take a nap? I am very tired." Shawn stated.

"A nap would sound perfect. Let me put him in his playpen." Juliet said.

Shawn stepped in front of her to block Aaron and pointed to the bedroom and said, "Go, I got him."

"Thanks babe." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and rocked him so he could go back to sleep.

In the meantime Juliet was getting into some pajama style clothes.

Shawn walked in the bedroom with Aaron sleeping.

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and she put him in the middle of the bed.

Shawn was too busy changing out of his jeans and into gym shorts.

Juliet got in bed followed by Shawn.

"Today was wonderful. We should do this every once in a while with your dad." Juliet said.

"That's a good idea Jules but we have a baby now. It's not that I don't want to spend time with him it's because I have my own family now." Shawn said.

"That's sweet. We love you." Juliet said.

"Well in that case I love you two more." Shawn said.

"Whatever." Juliet said.

Juliet leaned over to kiss Shawn.

"Have a good nap." Shawn said, putting Aaron on his chest to move closer to Juliet.

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and Shawn wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Juliet and Shawn woke up from together at the same time.

Shawn looked at her and said, "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. I guess I was really tired. How about you?" Juliet asked.

"I slept very well. Looks like someone is waking up." Shawn said pointing to Aaron on his chest.

"How long did we sleep for?" Juliet asked.

"I think 3 hours but I'm not entirely sure." Shawn answered.

Aaron opened his eyes and Juliet picked him up.

"Why'd you do that?" Shawn asked.

"He was waking up." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet lied there in bed for another 30 minutes.

"Ok, if we don't get out this bed I won't be able to sleep tonight plus I am hungry." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's get out of bed and do something it's almost 7 at night." Juliet said.

"It's too late to go out with a little one so how's pizza?" Shawn suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Juliet said.

Shawn picked up his phone and called a pizza place to order pizza.

"Jules, turn on the TV. Gus just called and said he's coming over to watch White Chicks." Shawn said.

"Ok. Is he on his way?" Juliet asked.

"I am pretty sure. I told him we ordered pizza so we won't watch the movie right away." Shawn said.

"That's fine." Juliet said.

Gus got out of the blueberry and walked up the driveway to knock on the Spencer's door. Gus knocked.

"Uncle Gus is here." Shawn said taking Aaron from Juliet.

Shawn walked and opened the door for Gus.

"Uncle Gus. What's up?" Shawn said.

"Nothing much." Gus said.

Shawn turned and walked back to the living room and sat next to Juliet.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules." Gus replied.

The doorbell rang and Gus got up and got the door. Gus opened the door and paid for the pizza.

Gus walked back into the living room with the pizza.

"Gus, did you pay for this?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did." Gus answered.

"Thanks man." Shawn patted Gus on the back.

Shawn fixed him and Juliet a plate and Gus fixed himself one.

"Alright Jules we can start the movie now." Shawn said.

Juliet turned on the movie and put Aaron on the empty spot on the couch.

Then gang watched the movie and ate their pizza.

"Wow I forget how funny that movie is every time I watch it." Shawn said.

"Dude, we watch it all the time." Gus said.

"You would think he would get over it by now, but we are talking about Shawn here." Juliet joked.

"Hey! It's a damn comedy. Comedy means funny. The Wayans brothers just make it funny as hell." Shawn said.

Gus and Juliet acted like they were listening.

"You guys aren't listening are you?" Shawn asked.

Juliet and Gus couldn't help but laugh at the way Shawn reacted.

Shawn got up and picked up Aaron off of the couch and went to his spot in the chair.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Juliet asked.

"I was picking him up so we could have some of that father/son bonding time." Shawn said.

"Yeah ok." Juliet said continued to eat her pizza.

"Shall we get this movie started or what?" Shawn asked.

"Let's watch it." Gus said.

Shawn got up out of his chair and handed Aaron to Juliet so he could put in the DVD. Shawn put in the DVD and walked back to go get Aaron from Juliet.

"Can I please have him back?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. He is a momma's boy!" Juliet said.

"That's not fair." Shawn sulked jokingly.

"Well, I think this is fair!" Juliet said motioning for Shawn to bend down to her level to kiss her.

Juliet met Shawn halfway and gave him a kiss.

"Guys. Enough" Gus cried.

"That was very fair." Shawn said smiling down at Juliet.

"I told you. Now Gus is complaining because we had a moment." Juliet said.

"Gus! Dude, don't hate. You know that's how a married couple act. Plus I love Jules." Shawn said to Gus.

"I know man! I guess I'm a little jealous since Rachel isn't with me." Gus said.

"When is she going to be back?" Juliet asked.

"She said about 4-6 weeks. It has only been 3! I miss her so much." Gus whined.

"Well buddy, you know Jules and I are here. Well Monday through Thursday I am here and at the Psych office because Juliet has to work." Shawn said.

"Thanks dude. Can we get to the movie now?" Gus asked.

"Absolutely!" Juliet said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus all were tuned into the movie until Aaron started getting fussy.

"Let me take him. I'll rock him and see if that makes it any better." Shawn said.

"Ok. He might be hungry I have no idea." Juliet said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and Shawn walked to the bedroom.

"What's wrong buddy?" Shawn asked Aaron in a baby voice.

Shawn rocked Aaron for about 5 minutes until Juliet came in the bedroom.

"Shawn, do you want me to take over?" Juliet asked.

"Do you mind going to fix him a bottle?" Shawn replied.

"I can go fix it." Juliet said.

Juliet walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to fix the bottle.

"Is everything ok?" Gus asked.

"I think so. Shawn thinks he is hungry but we will see when I get back in there." Juliet said.

"Let me know if I can help any!" Gus said.

"Thank you Gus!" Juliet said.

Gus flashed Juliet a smile.

Juliet finished fixing the bottle and walked back to the bedroom to find Shawn and Aaron on the bed sleeping.

"Gus, come here!" Juliet whispered.

Gus got up and followed Juliet to the bedroom to show him Shawn and Aaron.

"Damn, he is a good dad." Gus said.

"I know. He is really good with kids. When we babysit my nephew he is like the sweetest person." Juliet said.

"Well, I am going to head out since they are sleeping." Gus said.

"Night Gus." Juliet said.

Gus walked out of the bedroom and got his keys out of the bowl in the foyer.

Juliet shook Shawn a little bit to wake him up.

"Jules, where is Gus?" Shawn asked groggily.

"He left. You fell asleep and so did Aaron." Juliet smiled.

"Wow. I didn't even notice." Shawn said.

"Let me go turn off the movie and I will be back in here." Juliet said.

Juliet went to go turn off the TV and walked back into the bedroom.

"Shawn, let me put Aaron in his crib." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn whispered.

Juliet picked Aaron off of his chest and put him in the crib on her side of the bed.

"Come here Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet finished with Aaron and got in bed with Shawn.

"Yes Shawn." Juliet said.

"I love you so much." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

"Now let's get too sleep." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded her head in agreement and lied down next to Shawn with her head on his chest.


	37. Chapter 37

Shawn woke up and snuck out of the house to go get breakfast stuff to make Juliet breakfast.

Shawn gently got out of the bed and changed into some casual clothes and threw on a hat. Shawn tried to be as quiet as possible when he phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Shawn, it's your dad. Why are you up so early? It's 7 in the morning." Henry said on the other line.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked while unlocking the front door.

"I need you and Juliet to come over today. I am cooking out tonight while the football game comes on." Henry said.

"Dad, you couldn't have called me later on today like around lunch?" Shawn asked getting into his car.

"I was going to leave a message." Henry said.

"Ok dad, I have to go to the store and get some stuff for breakfast. Aaron needs some more formula and diapers." Shawn said.

"Alright. I will see you guys tonight then." Henry sounded hopeful.

"Yes. See you later." Shawn said and then hung up the phone.

Shawn backed down the driveway and drove to the store.

Shawn's phone rang again.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Where are you at?" Juliet asked.

"I am at the store. Aaron needed formula and diapers and I needed some stuff for breakfast." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well hurry home he is starting to get fussy." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. I am checking out right now." Shawn said.

"Love you!" Juliet said.

"Love you more. See you in a few minutes." Shawn answered back.

Shawn got everything he needed at the store and headed home.

By the time Shawn got home it was already daylight.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and got the groceries out of the back of the car.

Shawn walked through the front door and said, "Hey Jules! I am home."

Shawn didn't hear an answer from Juliet so he checked the living room, no Jules there, he checked the bedroom and found Juliet sleeping with Aaron in her arms who was also sleeping.

Shawn walked over to the Juliet's side of the bed and set the groceries down next to the bed and bent down to give Juliet a kiss on the forehead.

Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss and Juliet opened her eyes and smiled up at Shawn.

"Good morning baby." Juliet said.

"Good morning Jules. I have his stuff and some stuff for breakfast." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much. I wanted to get out today but I haven't been feeling good." Juliet said.

Juliet put Aaron down on the bed and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"Jules. Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

Shawn went in the bathroom to hold back her hair and rub her back.

"Yeah Shawn. I am fine." Juliet said and got back up.

"Ok. I am going to get breakfast ready." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am going to be in here for a few more minutes." Juliet said shutting the door behind her.

Juliet bent down under the counter and got out a pregnancy test.

"Juliet, you better not be pregnant. You had a baby 8 months ago." Juliet thought to herself.

Juliet paced back and forth for which seemed the longest 3 minutes of her life.

The timer buzzed and Juliet looked at it with a + sign.

Juliet went out of the bathroom and went in the kitchen to where Shawn was.

"Hey beautiful!" Shawn said.

"Hey." Juliet whispered.

Juliet made her way over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn turned around and looked at Juliet in the eye which he could see sadness in them.

"What's wrong babe?" Shawn asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am pregnant." Juliet said and leaned into Shawn's chest and cried.

"Jules, it's ok. Shh. We're going to be ok. I still love you the way you are and the way you will be." Shawn said.

"Shawn, we just had Aaron 8 months ago. I thought we were going to wait at least 1 year." Juliet said.

"Well, remember about a month ago we both got a little drunk and we flipped it around?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, it's sex, not flipped it around." Juliet corrected him.

"Whatever. Even if the kids are very close in age we will still love them no matter what." Shawn said.

"Do you think we can handle another baby?" Juliet asked.

"I know you Jules we can take baby steps like we did with Aaron." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much for being supportive of me. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too. Now come here." Shawn said dragging her to the couch where she could sit on Shawn's lap.

"What am I going to do about work?" Juliet asked.

"We will cross that road when we get to it. We need to go to the doctor and see how far you are though." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned into Shawn's chest and sighed.

"Also, my dad called and said he is cooking out tonight and he wants us to come. I can call him and tell him that we can't make it." Shawn explained to Juliet.

"No. We should go. We need to tell him and everyone else that I am pregnant again. I am sure Lassiter and Karen will be there." Juliet said.

"Ok. Don't worry sweetheart. We are going to be just fine." Shawn pulled Juliet in for a tight hug.


	38. Chapter 38

Juliet picked up her phone to call the doctor's appointment to schedule and OB/GYN appointment for her and Shawn.

"Shawn, come here for a second." Juliet said.

Shawn came into the living room holding Aaron and said, "Yes."

"I just scheduled an OB/GYN appointment for us tomorrow. Do you think your dad can watch Aaron while we go?" Juliet said.

"I imagine he can. Are we going to tell him when we go over there in a little bit?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let me call Lassiter and Karen and see if they are going to be there." Juliet said.

Juliet called Lassiter and said, "Carlton, are you going over to Henry's for a cookout tonight?"

"Yes I am, just me and Marlowe." Carlton replied.

"Ok. Shawn and I have something to tell you and the chief." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you two in a little bit." Carlton said.

Juliet hung up her phone and called the chief.

"Chief, are you going to Henry's tonight?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I am detective, why?" Karen said.

"Shawn and I have to tell you guys something. Lassiter and Marlowe are coming." Juliet said.

"Ok. Can't wait to hear it. Bring along that cute little baby with you guys." Karen said.

"Well he isn't little anymore he is crawling and teething." Juliet said.

"Well he is adorable. Bye detective." Karen said.

"Bye chief." Juliet replied.

Juliet hung up her phone and walked to the kitchen and fixed her some lunch.

"Jules, I will do that for you." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn. They can't wait to hear what we have to say." Juliet said.

Shawn moved her out of the way and fixed her sandwich and asked, "Lassie didn't flip out? I bet he is going to tonight."

"You're right. We need to get ready and see if your dad needs anything for tonight." Juliet said.

"Ok. Go get yourself dressed and Aaron dressed for me please while I finish up." Shawn said.

Juliet picked up Aaron from his bouncy seat and walked to their bedroom and got him dressed first then put him on the bed and got herself dressed. After Juliet got done she lied down next to Aaron and said, "You're going to be a big brother buddy."

Shawn was at the door staring at Juliet and Aaron. He knocked on the door and said, "I heard that."

"I didn't know you were standing right there." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and set her lunch on the nightstand and lied next to her.

"Jules, are you excited for this baby or not?" Shawn asked. "I am so excited that we will have one of each of us running around here."

"It's not that I am not excited it's just that I am scared. Do you think we can handle another baby?" Juliet asked.

Shawn sat up and pulled Juliet with him and turned her so she was facing him.

"Listen, even if this wasn't planned I know we will both love it the same and I believe we are ready to handle another one. Don't be scared, I am right next to you always." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned into his chest and cried.

Shawn gently stroked her hair and whispered, "Shh. It's going to be ok."

Shawn held Juliet in his arms for 5 minutes. He looked down at her and saw her sleeping. Shawn picked her up and put her correctly in the bed and put covers on her.

"I love you Jules!" Shawn whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Don't go. Stay right here with me."

Shawn smiled and got in bed with Juliet and watched TV until it was time to go to his dad's house.

"Jules, hey we need to get going. My dad is expecting us in 15 minutes." Shawn whispered.

"Ok. I will be up in a little bit." Juliet rolled over and didn't get up.

5 minutes later Juliet was still in bed and Shawn went over there again and woke her up one more time.

"Shawn, let me sleep." Juliet groaned.

"I would but remember we have to tell my dad, Lassie, and the chief about us and having another baby." Shawn said.

Juliet got up out of the bed fixed her hair and joined Shawn and Aaron in the car.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet responded.

Shawn drove to his dad's house which didn't take long. When they got there they saw that everyone else was there waiting on them.

Shawn parked the car on the curb and helped Juliet out first then Aaron.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and they walked up to the house.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Henry said.

"Sorry dad, we fell asleep." Shawn said.

"It's fine. Hello Juliet." Henry said.

"Hey Henry." Juliet said.

Shawn walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and took Aaron out of his seat and visited with everyone.

Juliet came behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and whispered in his ear, "We need to tell them."

Shawn looked up and for the first time today he saw Juliet happy. Shawn got up off of the couch still holding Aaron and joined Juliet behind the couch.

"Hey dad, we need to tell you guys something." Shawn said.

"Hey! Shawn and Juliet have something to tell us." Henry said to get them quiet.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats when Juliet wrapped her arm around Shawn's body.

"Juliet and I are expecting another baby." Shawn said.

Everyone got up and congratulated them.

Juliet smiled and hugged everyone.

"Juliet, congratulations. Very happy for the both of you." Karen said.

Lassiter walked up to Shawn and whispered something in his ear that made him look scared and Juliet saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Carlton, what you telling Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. I was just congratulating him and you." Lassiter tried to hide the lie.

"Why does Shawn look like he is scared to death then?" Juliet raised her voice a little higher.

"Oh that, um I was telling him that if he screws up and hurts you that I was going to shoot him." Lassiter confessed.

Shawn turned around and looked Carlton right in the eye and said, "Lassie, why are you being so mean? I love Juliet and you know that. I know that she loves me back so get over it. We have been together for 6 years, 3 years of dating and almost 3 years of marriage."

Lassiter backed up and said, "Sorry Spencer it won't happen again."

"You're damn right that it's not going to happen again." Juliet stood up for Shawn.

"There is my Jules I love. Thank you for sticking up for me, I appreciate it." Shawn said,

Shawn handed Aaron to Karen then took Juliet's hand and walked outside.

Juliet and Shawn walked for a while until Shawn's dad called and asked where they were.

Juliet stopped in her tracks and pulled Shawn back to her. She looked at Shawn and wrapped her arms around his muscular body and said, "Mr. Spencer, I am ready for this baby. Let's do this together."

"Well Mrs. Spencer, I have to agree with you 100% there." Shawn said wrapping his arms around Juliet's waist.

Shawn pulled Juliet close and bent down to kiss her when it started storming out of the blue.

"Come here you." Shawn said as he picked Juliet up bridal style and kissed her.

Shawn carried Juliet all the way back to Henry's house.

When they got back to Henry's house they were soaked.

"I have some clothes that should still fit me. You can wear something also." Shawn said sneaking in the house wet.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Henry asked.

Shawn stopped and turned to Henry and said, "We just went for a walk and then it started raining on us."

"Ok. You should have some clothes in your bedroom." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet headed upstairs and went into Shawn's childhood bedroom. Shawn handed Juliet an oversized t-shirt and some gym shorts. He grabbed his Tears for Fears t-shirt and put on some gym shorts also.

"Well, I think we need to go tell dad that we are leaving and ask him to babysit Aaron while we go to the doctor tomorrow." Shawn said.

"I agree. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn got up off of the bed and held out his hand for Juliet and walked down stairs with her.

"Dad, where are you?" Shawn yelled.

"In my room with your son." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back there and sat on the bed with Aaron.

"Dad. Can you babysit tomorrow while Jules and I got to her OB/GYN appointment?" Shawn asked.

"I most certainly will. What time is it so I can get the house ready and cleaned up?" Henry said.

"Around 10ish. I am going into work late tomorrow and Shawn has a case so you will have him most of the day." Juliet explained.

"Ok. That sounds good to me. I will see you guys tomorrow morning then." Henry said.

"Bye dad." Shawn said putting Aaron back in his car seat.

"Bye son, bye Juliet." Henry said as they walked out of the house.


End file.
